The Past Returns
by CassieKnight
Summary: The sequel to Shadowed Spirit. Layrial Adercon has moved on with her life, but some things have gone unforgotten, and the course of new events might reawaken the past. R&R.
1. Life Has Gone On

**The Author's Note Upon Return: **A joyful hello to all of those that read this, whether you're returning fans/readers or new ones. This, as you may now know, is the sequel to _Shadowed Spirit_ that many people have been hoping would come up. I will say that I had wanted to write one, but couldn't think of a decent way to present it. I thank **Draguna** for tossing out some ideas and such. But it was my darling, most wonderful friend, **AVC** that had started this. Last night she told me of an idea that would most definitely work without screwing up the DBZ plotline at all and that I actually have knowledge of! And I love it. Note that I own nothing except the character of Layrial. Oh, and I highly recommend that you read _Shadowed Spirit_ before reading this…otherwise you may be very confused. And so…the sequel shall begin….

* * *

_**The Past Returns**_

**Chapter 1: **_Life Has Gone On_

So much time had passed. So much had happened since I last took the time to stand and think about what my life was all about. I mean, I know that things have changed—for the best I think—but its amazing just how long ago those changes came about. It's been nearly eight years, I think. Yes, it has been. Where did all that time go? The funny thing is, though, that those eight years seem to be overpowered by the memories that still haunt me.

Actually, it was eight years ago last week that I had knocked on death's doorstep only to be denied and thrown back into the world of the living. I don't wish that I remained dead—I never wanted to die, but sometimes I still wonder if it actually happened. It wasn't possible to die and come back to life, right?

I guess fortunately for me and a great many others it was true. I had died and somehow had been brought back to life. Since then I have tried to push most of the memories prior to that death behind me…but it's so hard. My life beforehand wasn't going the way it should've and I'm thankful my eyes had been opened and my mind was cleared so I could start over and try again. I took that opportunity and did exactly that. I had already quit my job without fully thinking it through, but it was for the best. Within a month I had packed up my life and moved out of the city—something I never thought I'd do because I had enjoyed the "night life" so-to-speak.

Before I knew it I had found myself living with my parents again until I found a decent apartment. Since they lived in the countryside, finding a condo or whatever to rent wasn't exactly the easiest thing to accomplish. So, I did what any other person would do when three years had gone by and I was still stuck in the same place—I moved out. I headed to a small town called South Bay, which coincidently was only twenty-five miles from my old residence I had fled from in the first place. If I had the guts I probably would've gone back to see if there was an opening in my old apartment building, but I knew that was a mistake. After all, I had left there for a reason…

What reason, you may ask. Well think about it—look what I had been through! I had been the third best reporter for the station I worked for and that landed me the job of getting an interview out of a nutcase murderer that had terrorized several towns and cities. The only thing was that so-called nutcase wasn't much of one. He was far more brilliant and had more manners than most men I had met over the course of my life. He might've been obsessed with destroying the world—which I soon learned was entirely possible because…he was different. He and several more people that lived around here were capable of fighting in a way I never thought possible.

This bio-mechanical android, as he was, had gone under the name Cell. He wasn't human, he almost resembled a bug in some cases, but I had been taken by that face and mannerism which almost caused my downfall. Even after he had released me from his containment I had chosen to go back to him, to spend what I thought would be the final days of the Earth's life sitting in the middle of the desert, alone with him on a self-made arena, waiting with him for his tournament that would decide the fate of the human race.

He had lost; he had been destroyed and life went on as if he never existed. The one who was responsible for his demise had disappeared and the credit went to the world's biggest loser—a man by the name of Hercule Satan. Wherever I went I was hearing that the great savior, Earth's Hero, would be giving a speech or making an appearance in such-and-such place. It was sickening.

But that wasn't the reason I had left. Honestly, I didn't think I could handle being bombarded with questions whenever I stepped out the front door. Actually, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I since everyone had watched the tournament on television, many of them remembered the few times the camera caught glimpses of me sitting alone on the sidelines. The day after the whole event was over I received a call from my old producer, begging me if not to return to work, then at least go there long enough for someone to get my side of the story. "Why were you there? How did you know Cell? What did he do to you?" It was the same questions over and over. I had even gone grocery shopping two weeks later, after not leaving my apartment for that amount of time, and the cashier got excited because she had seen me on TV… "You're that girl that had been held hostage by Cell! What was he like!" She even leaned in close and had the nerve to ask me if he raped me.

That was the breaking point. I had already told my mom that I'd be moving back home, but after that cashier's question I had to do it as soon as possible. I learned that's what people had thought—that Cell had tried to rape me, had beaten me, had taken over my mind and made me his puppet. It wasn't all _that_ bad…

Although, I knew I had said otherwise when it was happening. He had given me at least half-a-dozen death threats, pushed me to the point where I wanted him to kill me and I had even been caught by his dirty tricks and kissed him, but…I went back to him. I can't honestly say that I regret what happened out there. He never raped me—that was a total lie. I hadn't even given him anything except a few kisses, some consented, some not. But he had respected me enough to abide by my wishes. That subject of…closer contact…never came up once. I'd say that being an android who was "programmed" to destroy the world never knew of such things, but I knew that he was far too intelligent not to know the basic mechanics of human reproduction.

Cell had left an impression on me that even today I can say hasn't fully disappeared. I don't quite understand it—I really never took the time to figure it out—but I know I had shed a few tears the day following the Cell Games, although I like to think it was more because I was still scared and didn't understand than anything else. I had fallen for him in the strangest way possible. I knew I couldn't have spent the rest of my life with him—I can honestly say I didn't want to, but there had just been something about him that struck the right chord. He had asked me to go with him to the next planet he'd travel to once Earth was gone, and I knew it wasn't possible for me to do that. That was the limit, but even so I knew…he learned to love me too.

After returning to my childhood home I decided to give up finding a new job; instead I went back to school. A year later I earned a teaching degree and I've been working in the schools ever since. I started off with the littlest ones, but they had driven me to the point of insanity. I tried ten-year-olds next, but they weren't that much better.

Once I decided to get out of my parents' house again for the second time in my life and I found myself in South Bay, I started teaching the upper-grade levels and I've loved every moment of it. The attitudes of the teenagers didn't faze me; after all, I had been a reporter and I had dealt with adults with worse attitudes that most of these kids could throw at me. They seemed to like and accept me and I can say I felt pride whenever my old students moved on to graduate. Some even came back a few years later to say hi and that they missed my class.

Though there is one day, two years ago, that still sticks in my mind. It was the first day of the new term and I was starting off with a group of new students. They came in and were ready, but when I introduced myself, a hand shot up almost immediately. "Were you the reporter that had been kidnapped by that monster Cell way back when?"

I had thought people had forgotten. She either had a very good memory because she was only a little kid when it happened or whatever clips from the broadcast they replayed on the TV had shown brief shots of me. I hadn't heard that question in so long…even after moving to South Bay I hadn't been approached by anyone wanting the answer. I remember standing there and staring at the student as if she was a monster herself trying her best to haunt my very existence.

I had to reply, even though I had this terrible urge to run and pretend I never laid eyes on those students. "Yes, I was. But that was a long time ago…"

They all seemed satisfied with that answer and after I jumped into a different subject nothing of Cell or my previous life had ever been brought up again. I'd like to say that I hadn't thought of that kid since then, but I have. Her question opened up an old cut that had been sliced through me with a dull blade. After six years had gone by I still couldn't get Cell completely off my mind. When national "Hercule Day" comes around every year, I try my best to seclude myself in my house and pretend I didn't know what was going on. Every year it was the same thing—a documentary on the martial arts champion's life and what he had (I'd rather say hadn't) done for the world.

Yet I knew that Hercule wasn't around when the Earth had been threatened a year ago. Everyone flocked to him, everyone had begged him to save the world again, but I know he couldn't have done it. I don't know what the circumstances were exactly since I hadn't been there, but I knew that some new menace was trying to kill all of us again. I can't remember the name exactly, but it had been around the time a new tournament came around where Hercule would be the star champion once again. I remembered watching that broadcast…I remembered seeing them—the same people that had been present at the Cell Games. I figured they fixed whatever problem had struck the planet because everything was back to normal within a day or two.

And then nearly a year later…all Hell broke lose, quite literally, again…

* * *

**Another AN: **That's basically your average, sequel first chapter, but it was kind of amusing. I'll admit that I haven't worked out the finer details of what will take place, nor do I have the slightest idea of how long this will be (I doubt another 21 chapters like the original) but I'll work on it as time presents itself. Remember that I have started a new semester with 5 classes and I work part-time and I have a boyfriend that I spend as much time as possible with, so there isn't a huge opportunity for me to sit and write…but I will do my best to get chapters out as quickly as possible. Oh, and the idea of making Layrial a teacher came from **Draguna**, who had thought of her working with children, but in a different way. Until next time…. 


	2. Toshi Sutiiven

**The Anticipated Author's Note: **A big thanks to all who reviewed—I missed you guys! Thanks for the welcome backs you gave me! sniff I feel so loved. Anywho, here's chapter 2. I realize this story might be getting off to a slow start, but I promise you won't be disappointed ;) I have plans for it, after all ;) This might be the last chapter for the week since I have a 300 page book due Wednesday morning and I've yet to start reading it…cough Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Toshi Sutiiven_

My day usually starts off the same way every time I crawl out of bed; the first plan of action is a shower and preparing for work. Although I'm not completely in the same wardrobe I used for the reporter job, I've found myself still dressing in similar styles for school. Commonly I'll wear dress pants or a skirt and a blouse or sweater (depending on the weather) and high heals, although I haven't worn more than two-inches in years. I've barely changed my hair, mostly because I've always liked the just-below-shoulder length, but it's now all one length opposed to the layered look I once had. A few months ago I actually got brave and had medium-blue highlights thrown in to offset the natural dark blue strands.

The one thing I've had to learn to deal with is the fact that my eyes need assistance. I tried glasses, but I couldn't stand the way they looked. My eyes, gray in color, looked totally blah and I ended up switching to contacts. So after I knew I was set with everything else, I'd force my eyes open more-so than they normally go and put in the little buggers and hoped that I wouldn't have issues with them during the day.

Breakfast only happened if there was time, but usually there wasn't. I like my sleep and I've never been an early riser. At most I'd grab a piece of fruit or a pastry of some sort as I rush out the door, this day being one of them. I grabbed what stuff I needed—purse, bag of graded and un-graded papers, books and other documents—and hurried out the door. Now living in a purely residential neighborhood in the suburbs required me to get car. I don't particularly like driving, but it's easier than walking miles and catching a bus.

Within half an hour I arrived at the school and in the teacher's lounge by seven o'clock, give or take a few minutes. The day I'm referring to now was what I like to think of as an average day. I would teach five classes (grammar, writing and reading and one public speaking class) and then have three points in the day where I covered a lunch period or had time to do my own thing. It wasn't bad. I actually enjoyed it and wished I had started off doing this in the first place.

"Layrial, happy Monday morning," was the first greeting by a familiar and welcomed voice.

I smiled and turned from putting my lunch in the refrigerator to meet the dark brown eyes of one Toshi Sutiiven. "I see the thought of ending a weekend hasn't dampened your spirits," I said to him as I started to rummage through my purse for the compact case so I could check my eyeliner.

"Naturally not," he laughed. "You know I _love_ my job."

The thing I liked about Toshi is his sense of humor. He's one of those people that could make you laugh no matter what mood you're in. He also wasn't bad to look at—average height, dark eyes and dark hair that was tossed around like it had never seen a comb, although I knew he spent time on it every morning. It was short enough that it looked good, though.

"Finish the papers you promised your students this morning?" I asked him as we headed out the door to our own separate classrooms.

Toshi smirked and glanced over to me. "I picked up on that sarcasm," he told me. "Do you have radar on me to know what to ask Monday mornings?"

It was my turn to laugh now. "No, I just remember you mentioning on how your students had been bugging you for them and you said you hoped you'd get to them. You didn't, did you?"

He shook his head. "I did a few, but then I got interested into the sports on TV and I headed out to go fishing with my old man. You know me too well, Layrial."

Maybe I did, but it wasn't enough to make either of us happy. When I first started working at South Bay High School Toshi had just completed his "rookie" year, if you want to call it that. He was one of the first to pull me aside and tell me the way to survival is to pretend the kids are really funny like they think they are, and then you squash them when they realize you're for real. It had worked and I had immediately gained respect for him. He was always there for me to go to when I had a problem or whatever.

The funny thing is, though we got along ever-so-well, I've never taken a chance to make us more than co-workers. Toshi had asked me at the end of my first year to have dinner with him, and though I said yes at first I made up an excuse to get out of it and I haven't said yes since. I don't know what my problem is because I know he likes me and I know I like him too…I just think I'm afraid of being hurt.

Toshi patted my shoulder as he turned into his classroom and I went across the hall to my own. I had twenty minutes to get myself organized and prepared before the little monsters started pouring into the building. Monday's were always the hardest because no one wanted to be there and they were exhausted from the weekend. I don't blame them—I remember very well what it was like to be in high school.

When the final bell rang everyone was sitting in their seat and waiting for me to start my lecture. I looked at all the miserable faces; after all, the end of term was fast approaching and it was beautiful outside. I know I had little interest in being cooped up for the day.

"I hate to ask guys, but I need your homework," I said and I heard several sighs as they dug into their bags.

The assignments they had to hand in that day dealt with some historical event that they had to research and write a seven to ten page paper on. It was actually an easy assignment, but I warned them to check over what they wrote at least twice to make sure there was no sort of mistakes. During my first break I took them out of my folder of to-be graded papers and started reading through them. I was sure there were the common things like wars, people and what they did for the country, but the first paper I started was something I hadn't expected. "The Days That Could've Been the Last." I started reading it and I immediately had to put it down. The first paragraph said that they would be talking about two events in recent history that shook the world's nerves, the first being the Cell Games.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on. I stared at the title sitting there in bold print, it yelling at me to remember exactly what day the author of this paper was talking about. I was afraid to see what sort of information that student pulled out of any records…

"Layrial, you alright?"

I jumped nearly a mile high and my pen went flying to the floor. Toshi hurried in and picked it up, but I couldn't get myself to say thank you verbally; I merely nodded and he put the pen on the desk.

"What happened? You look as if you've seen a ghost," he said, his sweet smile spread over his face.

"N-nothing," I replied and closed the folder. "I just thought of something, that's all."

Toshi half-sat on the corner of the desk and looked down at me thoughtfully. "Did you want to talk about it? You could tell me here or we can get something to eat after work—"

"No, but thanks Toshi," I said quickly. I know it was wrong of me to constantly push him aside, but I…I don't know. I had no excuses.

"Okay then," he said in a somewhat cheery voice, but I could tell right away he felt rejected.

_Honestly Layrial, what it is wrong with you! Just say yes to him—and maybe if you tell him about Cell you'll feel better afterwards. Maybe he'll find a way to help it work its way out of your mind for good…_

"You know what?" I said as I leaned back in my chair. "Maybe I will take you up on that offer."

"Really?" It was so cute the way his eyes lit up and how he turned to me.

"Yeah—after school we can head downtown and get a coffee or something, if that's alright."

"It'd be fine! Hey look, I've got to run back to class, but I'll meet you in the lounge afterwards, okay?"

I'm guessing he hadn't expected the answer I gave him because he's usually not one to run off so quickly. It was cute though, and I had to admit I did admire him…to a point. Whether I could ever allow myself to date him, I couldn't tell you, but I adored him as a friend.

Once I was alone, though, I reminded myself that I was a teacher and that being so made me obligated to grade that paper, no matter what the content, no matter how…painful it could be. I opened the folder again and ignored the title as I read through the introductory paragraph for the second time.

The student had apparently received his sources from inaccurate accounts, books, and television shows. Half of the stuff mentioned in there wasn't true—Cell hadn't used tricks in ways of bombs and mirrors and his neck hadn't been broken by Hercule's final blow. If anything, I was angry after reading that. Yet I knew I couldn't tell my student that he was wrong—that's what everyone in the world thought had happened; only a select few knew what really took place and understood the power that Cell really had in his hands.

I didn't bother to finish it. Instead I sat back in my chair and closed the folder again. I couldn't understand why my life had to continue to be haunted by the memory of Cell. There weren't many who really cared about what had happened anymore—except for Hercule because it doubled his fame overnight. So why did I have to constantly be reminded every so often that I had spent nearly a week in Cell's presence? Why couldn't I just say yeah, whatever, and move on like everyone else had. What was wrong with me?

The ringing of the bell startled me and I put my thoughts aside when the students started rolling in again. It wasn't that kid's fault that I was weak minded…but I just wanted to pretend Cell never existed…


	3. Admit and Regret

**Your friendly neighborhood author says…: **I am on such a role and I love it! Seriously I like rushed out of class to go to the computer lab so I could finish up what I had started last night XD Chapter 4 is done, but not edited and I'm starting 5 tonight. At this point, you can probably expect an update Wednesday or Thursday night. That's enough from me…go read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Admit and Regret_

I met Toshi in the teacher's lounge like we agreed upon and he had been waiting there for me with a large smile on his face. I gathered up what I needed and we headed out, each taking our own separate cars so we didn't have to drive back here later on. The place we made as our destination was this quaint little coffee shop in the center of town that was relatively cheap and rather good.

Toshi and I sat in the corner at my preference so no one could overhear the conversation I knew would come up. I could feel my stomach turning into several severely tight knots as I wondered how he'd handle anything about Cell I told him. It wasn't bad stuff, but I didn't want him to think me weird or think that I was crazy. Yet I knew, from past experience, if someone really was your friend and cared about you they'd understand and listen to you completely.

"So, what's been on your mind?" He asked right after the waitress brought over our order.

My finger nervously circled the rim of the mug and I stared at the black liquid inside it. Was I really ready for this? I took a deep breath and glanced across the room to check on where other people sat. When I was confident I was safe, I looked back at my mug. "Where were you eight years ago?"

"Eight years ago?" Toshi repeated and sat back for a moment to think about it. "Let's see…probably struggling to get on my feet after college. Why?"

"Well, the thing that's been bothering me happened back then."

"You mean how you were kidnapped and held for ransom at the Cell Games?" I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. He chuckled and bit off a piece from his pastry. "I had heard that you had been there and what had happened."

"Oh really?" I said a bit amused. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you think you know."

Toshi regarded me curiously, but shrugged. "Well, you were a reporter and during your interview Cell had captured you and held you for ransom, but basically you were his slave until the games. Then Hercule set things straight and brought you home to your freedom."

I laughed audibly that resulted in turning several heads to our direction. When I calmed myself down I thought about it for a moment. "No, it was nothing like that. I mean, the beginning was true to a point, but he didn't hold me for ransom and Hercule had nothing to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Cell had killed the other two men with me, but he kept me alive…I wasn't held for ransom; it was more like a bet between him and another guy that showed up. It was agreed that I remained there unharmed until the games and then my fate would be decided on whoever won the match.

"But…well, its hard for me to say this since I've never told anyone—not even my parents, but Cell wasn't the maniac everyone put him out to be."

"You're kidding," Toshi laughed. "Layrial, what did he do to you out there? I mean, he kept saying he wanted to destroy the world—how is that not insanity right there?"

"Because it was his mission. Cell was a so-called android, created by a mad scientist in ways of combining cells from different warriors together, and his sole purpose was to destroy the world that rejected that scientist. Honestly, the longer I spent time out there the more I came to realize that he wasn't crazy, it was just how he was…brought up I guess you could say. He was just hostile and destructive."

"Didn't he threaten your life even once?" Toshi asked.

I nodded. "Several times, actually, but I could tell that he couldn't bring himself to do it. It's hard to explain…but I think by the end we had gained a certain trust and respect for each other. I mean, I knew that he wouldn't let any harm come to me, regardless of what he said.

"But…ever since then somehow I've been reminded of what happened out there. And one thing that I want to make sure you understand is that Hercule didn't save me—he didn't save anyone but himself. This kid had done it—"

"You know, I remember something about a kid fighting Cell," Toshi said.

I nodded again. "He's the one that did it. Toshi, there's a power that some people have out there that I can't really put into words. It's like they can gather some sort of internal energy and form it into little balls of light in their hands. That's how Cell destroyed the royal military and did all of those things in front of the camera—he had no weapons. Sure Hercule is good with martial arts, but he doesn't have that power. Cell could've easily blown him to bits if it weren't for the fact he had no use for him.

"I don't even remember the name of the guy that brought me home. Yamcha or something I think, but I know I had died. I know that somehow I had been brought back to life and this guy came back to the desert to bring me home. Hercule and everyone else had been long gone."

For a long moment we sat in silence and I wondered when Toshi would get up and leave because he found me to be a liar. When he leaned over and put his hand on mine, I realized that he was my friend. "I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "It makes sense. I mean, Hercule had fallen out of the ring on live TV hadn't he? And we never did see how it all ended—the camera went out, I think they said. I also know that the people that had been reported dead by the hands of Cell had suddenly reappeared—that town and the military."

"Toshi, you have no idea what it means to me to know that you're accepting this," I told him.

He smiled at me and leaned back in his chair to continue with his pastry. "So you had died….What was it like?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sipped my coffee. "I don't really remember." I laughed to myself and looked away again. "Its strange, but when I woke up it felt like it had been a dream and I had slept through the end of the tournament."

"Well what happened in that dream?"

I halted my mouth before I let the words spill out. Then I reminded myself that I could trust Toshi—I had been able to since we first met. "I saw Cell. He was being taken away to some place and I was being sent back to life. I knew he had died before anyone told me. I…" I stopped before I could say that at that point I had told Cell that I loved him. Instantly I had a sudden flashback…

_As I moved past the crowd I saw him. Standing a little bit further up the street was Cell, bound in chains that glowed a bright green. Two of the same strange looking men, one red, one blue, stood on either side of him. I saw his repugnance shift slightly into a small smile when his eyes had set on me. _

_We were only a few feet apart when he stopped walking, the two strange men stopping and snarling at him. He ignored them._

"_Well Layrial, it seems that things have taken a complete turn around, much to my dismay," he said in that elegant voice. "But one question still remains on my mind. Did you love me in life?"_

"_Yes."_

_He smiled at me, but his escorts pushed him to move along. My attendant had started walking again, but I remained in place for one more second to watch Cell. "Cell!" I called out. I just had to know; after all I thought I had the right. "Did you love me?" _

_He glanced over his shoulder, and gave me a cheeky smirk. "If that's what you want to call it," he replied. Then he was gone._

"Layrial?"

I looked over to Toshi and apologized for my spacing out. "Toshi, don't think any different of me, but there was a time where I knew I had fallen for him…and I've been running from that truth and what happened during that week since it all came to a sudden halt."

Toshi listened to me intently and I felt that I was boring him with my sob story. But he waited until I was done before he said anything. "I can understand that," he replied. "If he's as you said he was—the way he caught you with his words, voice and mannerism and such—then I could see how you could've been taken by him. After all, that's what a woman truly wants, right? He was playing the gentleman role that you probably always dreamed of and you were able to see past his true self."

Toshi's way of putting all of that hit me oddly. I wasn't quite sure if I agreed or disagreed with what he said. In a way it was true, but in a way it sounded as if he missed the point of what I was telling him. I let it go, however, because I didn't want this to turn into a heated discussion on how Cell had affected me. It wasn't worth the effort at this point.

"Can I ask you something?"

I wasn't expecting anything, but I agreed.

"If Cell hadn't died…say, if he came back and you ran into him, would you still say you liked him?"

I had never thought about that. Once I learned Cell was gone for good I never considered any other possibility that I'd see him—at least in the world of the living. I stared at Toshi as if he had suddenly turned into a giant marshmallow. "No…no, I don't think so. I know that there was nothing there except a fool's crush, if even that."

"Good," he replied. He smiled. "I don't like competition—especially with people that aren't around."

At that point I wondered if I had made the right choice in telling Toshi. I knew that he meant well and was trying to cheer me up with his last statement, but it wasn't the time to be throwing jokes at me. I had just let him in on my biggest secret, and he was trying to get me to go out with him. Is that what he thought this whole thing was? A date? Oh no, buddy, not at all…

"Well, I have to go," I said and picked up my purse.

"Was it something I said?" Toshi asked. He stood up as I did and looked heavily concerned. "I didn't mean anything by it, Layrial—"

"I know," I replied quickly. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Toshi followed me outside to my car and put his hands in his pockets as I unlocked the driver's side door. "Look, I know that you're kinda upset about that Cell character…I was just trying to make light of the situation."

"I know," I told him again. "I'll see you tomorrow." And at that point I was closing my car door and putting the vehicle in reverse.


	4. The Monster in My Dreams

**Aloha loving readers: **Hmm, I like this chapter—it was pretty fun. From this point forward all the fun stuff comes in :) Anyway, after 3 chapters, I decided to respond to some of your reviews before I set you guys loose on this chapter!

**_Draguna:_** Thank you for your reviews and you're welcome for the mention. I have indirectly pulled out some concepts from the chapter you wrote, including her working with kids, though in a different way, and how she pours her heart out to an individual.

_**Aquasage** and **Thomas Drovin:**_ Usually I don't reply to two people at once like this, but you guys pulled out very similar things in your reviews. Honestly, I really didn't intend for Toshi to be the android 17 type—forgive me if I've been that misleading. Toshi indeed meant to be considerate towards her, and although yes he has a large crush on her, he's not someone that's feeding off her anguish to get what he wants. He's trying, but he might not come across right, which is what I mean. Thomas, that's okay you didn't say anything in the last chapters of the first story—I understand! As long as you got to read the ending, that's all that matters to me. And Aquasage, I did finish the book thanks to sparknotes (never did read a whole page of the actual novel), although today it was due and he didn't even bring it up. I was a little displeased, but I'm free from it nonetheless.

**_Black Mors:_** I honestly didn't think I'd be able to write a sequel—I was like you; I kept losing out on creating different scenarios, which disappointed me because I wanted to further the story (it was so much fun before!) I will tell everyone the basics on how it came to be at the end of chapter 5. I agree on having it interesting on seeing Layrial's feelings—for some reason I get a kick out of tormenting the poor girl. And thank you for the suggestion! It is actually structurally correct to break extremely long quotations like I did, but I forgot about how it'd appear on FFnet; on MS Word it looks fine. I usually don't do such a thing unless the speaker is really going on about something. I'll try to keep the way the website creates it in mind in the future.

_**Reindeer Sausage **and _**_SuperSanne:_ **A huge thanks for your returning support and the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_The Monster in My Dreams_

I wasn't mad at Toshi…in fact, what he had said had actually made me think about a lot of things that night. I wondered if that's exactly what had happened to me—had it all been because I had unknowingly wanted some guy to have a way to sweep me off my feet, no matter what the circumstances and outcome could have been? It was hard to compare my life now to what Toshi's response to what had happened so long ago. I couldn't justify it and I didn't want to fight an inner battle with myself.

Instead I went to bed and got up the next morning to start the day with the normal routine once again. It felt no different than any other day and I would make sure it would go on as I expected it to—I wouldn't let any thoughts of the previous day or the past interfere with how I wanted to live my life.

Toshi had been getting a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge when I arrived. He nodded a greeting as he took a large sip; he leaned against the counter and watched me put my lunch away.

"How are you?" I asked to break up the uncomfortable silence.

"The question is how you are?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied truthfully. "Why?"

"Well, I'm a bit worried about you, Layrial," he admitted. "I was thinking about it last night—that Cell guy really left his mark on you. I mean, it's been eight years and you're still thinking about him."

"Not so much about _him_," I said, "but rather the thought that I had lived through such a thing. Honestly it wasn't until the last day or two of my time out there that I realized he had grown on me. Before that it was pure misery and I hated every moment I had to put up with him. I remember even begging him just to kill me so it could be over and done with it."

"Then why not remember that that's how it had been and that you probably weren't thinking straight by the end of it?"

I knew where he was going with this. I simply nodded and pretended to look through my bag of books and papers. I had neglected to tell him that I had been released by Cell and he had brought me to a hospital because I passed out soon after I started my journey home; that meant I also hadn't told him that it was my own fault that I was at the tournament…I had chosen to go back.

"Layrial, all I'm saying is that you need to forget about him and that tournament," Toshi stated. "I mean, I'd ask you out again, but I'm afraid you'd bite my head off because you think I'm telling you this."

I waited for my temper to cool off after he said I needed to forget about it. But I couldn't let that slide completely. "Don't you think I tried to forget it? Every time it had pretty much disappeared _something_ had come up, whether it'd be a news story on Hercule where he mentioned his oh-so-big success, someone stopping me and asking if they knew me not because I had been a reporter, but because I had been 'the reporter kidnapped by Cell.' It gets tiring, Toshi…and it makes me think too much."

"I'm sorry," he said with a big sigh. "I shouldn't have brought it up again. I should've just stuck with my original plan to ask you to have dinner with me tonight."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Toshi was a great guy, honestly he was, and I knew he really meant well and was trying to help me…but his other purpose was to ask me out. I know it wasn't for him to just have a "good time" with me or anything, but sometimes I felt as if I was trying to make a rock float.

"Not tonight," was my answer. "I don't feel like doing anything right now."

I had to thank the clock because my eyes caught site of the time and I realized I was now behind my schedule—I had only two more papers to get through and I could hand them back to the kids.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Regrettably I didn't give him much of a chance to reply because I hurried out of the room to avoid anything else that he could possibly say or ask.

-.-.-.-.-

My students were taking a test when the vice principal knocked on my classroom door and waved me over. All eyes were on me as I made my way over and quietly opened the door; I knew ears were straining to hear what was being said, so I stepped out and softly shut the door behind me.

Mr. Teo looked concerned, if not a little nervous and displaced. He saw the questioning look in my eyes and let out a big sigh. "Layrial, we're dismissing the students in about ten minutes."

I stared at him with disbelief and tried to quickly think of an explanation before I had to ask, "What's going on?"

Mr. Teo placed his thin hands on his hips beneath his suit jacket. I thought the man was going to pass out. "There's something major going on in Eastern City, and its spreading over the whole country. I just got a report from the town hall and they want everyone sent home."

"What are you talking about? Are we being attacked or something?"

Teo looked down at his feet and waited for a student coming out of the lavatory to pass by and turn the corner. "I don't know—it's something like that, but they don't know what organization is behind it. We turned on the radio in the office and they were saying something about tanks and armies—ancient and more recent—just appearing in the city streets. It's a total mess out there."

My heart was pounding. What the hell could possibly be going on out there? All I knew is that I wanted to be in a safe place, but to me sending people home wasn't the right move. If I had my choice I'd stay here instead of going outside where people were possibly and most likely getting hurt.

"Just tell your students to pack up there things, okay?" He said and quickly hurried off to the next room.

I stood there alone for a moment completely unsure as to what to do with myself. How the hell was I supposed to gently break such news to a bunch of teenagers? And what was I supposed to say when they started asking me questions?

I returned to the classroom and folded my hands in front of me. "You guys can stop with the test and start packing your things up, please. You're being sent home early." Okay, so it wasn't the smoothest way of telling them; and as I suspected, inquisitive expressions glared in my direction and a few hands jumped into the air.

"Why? What's wrong?" The girl who sat front and center asked rather loudly.

I pretended my eardrums hadn't heard the volume correctly and I sat on the edge of my desk. "Mr. Teo said that there's something going out within the city and we're to all go home under the orders of the police. I just ask you guys to please do it in an orderly fashion…you can leave your tests on my desk on your way out."

They did as I asked and the papers piled up. I frowned when I thought of the fact that they had seen the test and knew what to go home and look up. I had about twenty-four hours to make the decision on weather to create a new test and make them start over or be a nice teacher and let them continue what they already had done.

After the last student hurried out I too began to pack up my things. I decided that if there was such an emergency I should get home as soon as I could; therefore I didn't make my normal stop to the teacher's lounge to pick up my lunch bag—it could stay there until tomorrow. I stepped out into an extremely crowded and slow moving hallway, students and teachers filing out the front doors to get to their cars or start walking home. There were no school buses since the district was so small, therefore I knew that all the kids were out to defend themselves on whatever phenomenon was striking us this time.

As I finally made it through the door I heard my name being shouted over the crowed of heads still making their way through the exit. "Layrial, wait up!" I turned and saw Toshi squeezing his way through the bodies of students and jogging over to me. "I don't think you should try driving home."

"Why not?" I asked a little shocked. "I can't walk that distance!"

"No, I mean you can stick this out in my place if you want," he replied. He then pointed to the road. "Look, there's no way you'll ever get home in one piece in a timely fashion. Just leave your car here—it's only a two mile walk to my house."

I stood there staring at the traffic jam on the opposite side of the school yard fence. Horns were honking, people were leaning out their windows to yell at the people further up, and others were abandoning their vehicles to continue on foot. It would be a disaster trying to get home and I knew that…and at this point I didn't care where I went as long as I was indoors.

"Alright," I told him and he nodded. I followed him across the jammed intersection and up the next slightly-inclining road. We passed two cars that apparently smashed into each other and the drivers were on the sidewalk screaming at each other. It was pure chaos all around.

What I saw next, though, scared me beyond death. Three individuals—their gender undeterminable—were approaching us. Their skin was practically purple, their hair was dry and large patches were missing on their scalps, and more disturbing is that two of the three were missing an eye. They hobbled towards Toshi and I, their hands outstretched and there mouths opened to emit a drawling moan.

"Oh my dear God," I said as I quickly stopped and held on tightly to my purse. "Those look like…"

"Zombies," Toshi finished for me. "We'll go the other way. It's longer, but to me it's already safer."

We turned on our heels and started going back down the street to attempt a different route. As we turned the corner in front of the school, however, we hit the mass of people that were running from something, my guess being more Zombies. I stopped against the light post and watched as the swarm of people, young and old, crowed around us, climbing over cars and some even crawling under them.

"What the Hell is…" Toshi started, but suddenly he went white as a ghost. I turned to where he was staring and I felt my heart stop beating for a short moment. At least a hundred men on horseback were riding up the sidewalk and paved street, flags raised, shields out and swords swinging. Those not picking the right direction to run were being chased down and slaughtered as the horsemen galloped by.

"C'mon!" I yelled to Toshi. We ran side-by-side back up the street from where we had just come, the three Zombies now making their way along the center of the road. I paid them no attention as we continued to the top and turned the next corner. Then we hit another crowd of people running out of an office building.

"Stay with me, Layrial," Toshi said as he grabbed my hand. We followed along with the rest of the mob, but from over my shoulder I caught side of a dozen or more samurai dashing towards us.

I wasn't the only one who saw this, either. A few of the woman next to me jumped and screamed, one of them bumping into me hard enough where I nearly lost my balance and definitely lost hold of Toshi's hand. He turned and called for me, but I was pushed back and out of the crowd. I couldn't see where he was going anymore amongst the other heads and I quickly found myself in plain view of the samurais' path.

I made for the opposite direction the others were going, thinking if I was lucky and sneaky enough I could head back into the office building and take refuge under a desk if need be. When I heard the clopping of hooves behind me, I knew I was gravely mistaken and very foolish for thinking I was safer that way.

I ran as fast I could possibly go and finally turned down another street. I wanted to stop and catch my breath, but I knew if I did even for a split second it'd be over before I could face my assassins. The only thing, I figured, from them catching up was the fact that their horses had a great many obstacles to dash around (mainly cars) and that gave me the advantage because I was smaller. As I faltered in my steps, nearly falling straight forward, I looked ahead to see a pile-up of cars blocking the whole road. I figured their drivers had been amongst the crowd I had just been caught in, but whether they were or not I was trapped. I had a chance to climb over one of them, but if those horses could jump as well as they chased, I was most certainly doomed.

I tried though—I tried my damnedest not to slip on the smooth surface of the Honda's hood I was crawling over. I threw myself to the ground, but before I could gain my footing I heard the yells of the men on the horses. I looked up in time to see the first horse making a gigantic leap over the car next to where I sat and the only thing I could do was cover my head and hope to the Heavens that he wouldn't notice I was crouched next to a wheel.

Then, to my surprise, I heard a loud bang, several yells, and then what sounded like crashing armor. The smell of something burning and the shadow that suddenly loomed over me caught my curiosity enough where I chanced a peak. I looked up to see a dark gray cloud billowing over itself above my head, but no longer did I see or hear the samurai.

I stood up slowly and looked around; they were gone. There was no one in site, and that gave my nerves an extremely eerie feeling. I adjusted my purse over my shoulder and started to crawl back over the car….

That's when I heard something I never thought I'd ever hear again. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but after what I had just run from, I didn't put anything past fate. I waited to see if I heard it again, and when I didn't I was forced to check. When I turned, I saw the form of someone standing in front of the sun, creating a shadow in front of them that my eyes couldn't see past.

"Well, well," an elegant voice said. "Imagine meeting you here."


	5. The Past Returns

**The AN: **Yes…surprisingly I'm posting this tonight. I decided to quiet after finishing chapter 6 and read over what I've created. It's amazing on how much you can accomplish during an hour break between classes in the course of two days. Again, I like this chapter, so enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_The Past Returns_

My body froze completely. The first thought that came to my mind was that I was dead. There was no other explanation. It was impossible for who I thought stood before me to actually be there. Either that or I had completely lost my mind—it just took eight years for it to get there. Yet I could still feel myself breathing, I could feel my heart pounding for two reasons: one, because I had just ran myself to death (I wondered if that statement were completely true, not just in the figurative sense) and two, I was getting myself to believe that…_he_ was here.

The figure before me shifted a little; what I thought to be a hand placed itself on his hip. "So are you going to bore me and stand there all day?"

That voice…oh my God, that voice. There was no mistaking that accent, that way of speaking, that stance. Yet…my mind wouldn't accept it. Somewhere there was a little part of me yelling at me to snap out of it, that I was completely hallucinating.

"Who are you?" I finally asked after finding my voice hiding deep within my throat, which was extremely dry.

There was a brief chuckle and the figure walked forward, that familiar squeaking sound emitting after each step. "Layrial, are you telling me you don't remember?"

Cell stepped into a place where the high-noon sun wasn't blinding me from behind him. I gaped at him knowing full well my mouth was hanging open. He was exactly the same as I last saw him—tall and slim, his body speckled green or, in some areas, covered in a smooth black surface, both of which were unnatural skin textures, this of which I knew from past experiences. His face formed a sly smile that played across his pale gray lips, his sharp magenta eyes staring hard at me. As he approached closer his hand dropped back down to his side; his smirk remained unchanging.

"Will you say something or has my presence surprised you enough to lose your ability to speak?" He asked once he was no more than two feet in front of me.

I had found that I absentmindedly backed up against the fender of the car behind me, leaving me trapped between a hunk of plastic and the android. Again I couldn't find my voice—I was either dead or something was very wrong here. Cell seemed unscathed, as if he never died.

"I…I don't understand how this could be possible," I said softly.

Cell's eyes closed and his head bowed, the split two-sided crest on his head gleaming under the sun as he did so. "Yes, it is rather remarkable, isn't it? I assure you I had no idea it would happen, nor how it happened, but when I discovered that there was a gateway that led back to the world of the living, I immediately followed the leaders of the pack and went to see for myself if it were true."

My eyes became wide and my hand rested on the car's hood. "You're…dead?"

"But of course," he said wickedly, but then quickly glanced up. "Ah, I see the halo has disappeared. No matter; tell me, Layrial, how long has it been since my Cell Games?"

His Cell Games…his damn games…that damn tournament. If it weren't for that point in time I could be safely hidden somewhere until all of this was over. No, that wasn't true. If it weren't for his tournament and what had happened then I would be dead right now. Cell had saved my life from those three samurai. If he had shown up a moment too late I would be laying in pieces on the hot pavement.

"Eight years," I finally answered. "It's been eight years and a lot has happened since then."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Like I'm a teacher now and I'm quite happy with my life!" I snapped, which alarmed not only him but me as well. I turned and put both my elbows on the car and leaned forward so my hands could hold my head. Tears flooded my eyes and I could see one fall and trickle down the metallic blue plastic I leaned on. "I've tried so many times to pretend I never met you, but every time I think I've succeeded something restores those memories. And this…this has been the worst bout of them all."

"You've tried to forget about me?" Instead of the disappointment or uncertainty I expected was coming next, I heard laugher. "My dear girl, you were the one who brought it all on to yourself. And don't think I don't remember our last encounter."

"And what encounter was that, Cell?" I circled back around and gave him what I hoped to be a disgusted and most certainly agitated look. "How you killed me?"

He chuckled. "You don't remember? We had met on the path to the Other World check-in station," he replied simply. "Do you not remember the question I asked or the response you gave?"

Then it wasn't a dream—it had actually happened. For years I had wondered if my mind fabricated that whole incident to create a sort-of closure after learning he was dead. I had gotten myself to believe that it happened, but I still had doubts that such a place as the after world did exist.

"Have I jolted your memory?" he pressed.

I nodded and shied away from looking at him. I was so damn uncomfortable I didn't know what to do, say or think. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out; I wanted to pretend he wasn't there; but the most terrifying thought was that part of me wanted to toss myself against him to see what he'd do.

It seemed that he had grown tired of the subject because he started walking away, giving me a clear view of the long, hard black wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades.

"What…" I paused for a moment and watched him. "What are you going to do?"

At first he didn't answer and I wondered if he was about to give up and move on to do whatever he came here to do. He folded his arms across his broad chest and looked around the deserted street. "I don't sense Goku's energy anywhere," he said. "How disappointing—I was sure I'd meet him again."

I remembered Goku—the tall, blonde man that had basically saved my life. He had been the one to make an agreement with Cell that if I were kept alive then he'd fight Cell first in the tournament. I also knew, although I hadn't witnessed it, what had happened to him. "You killed him…"

"Of course," Cell said. "He tried to be a hero when I decided to self-destruct, however I figured he'd have been wished back by his petty friends with the dragon balls. That's how you're still alive, is it not?"

"I guess so," I replied, searching my brain to see if I remembered if that's what had been used when that guy had told me what happened when I had returned to life after the tournament had ended.

Cell made an amused "humph" sound and unfolded his arms. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do now that I've been given a second chance to step foot on this trivial planet."

I knew exactly what he meant—he wanted to try to destroy it again. Only this time I had no idea how anyone would know where he was, how to find him, or if they were even still around!

"Cell, you can't possibly be thinking of destroying the world again," I remarked. "You failed once before, and I dare say you'll fail again."

Boy, had I opened my mouth far enough to insert both feet. Cell's head whipped around and his eyes shot invisible daggers at me. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, girl. You've apparently forgotten who you're dealing with."

The moment I saw his anger rise and heard his arrogant attitude, I gave up. I wasn't going to let this turn into another round of making-Layrial's-life-miserable. I was already sickened by the day's events and to hear him come out with not only a snapping remark but also his conceited statement made me want to kill him myself.

Instead, though, I crawled back over the car and headed down the street. I made no attempt to look behind me to see if he was staring at me or following. I didn't care. All the more power to him if he did, I suppose. All I knew was that I didn't want to be taken by him again.

* * *

**Continued AN: **I had mentioned in the previous chapter that I'd explain the origins of how this sequel came to be. One night last week my friend AVC came online and told me of an idea for a setting she had for a sequel if I still wanted to write it. She said she had watched Movie 12 recently and it dawned on her that Cell had never made a single appearance even for a split second. And as she said, it was true—it was a perfect opportunity that I had complete control over Cell's whereabouts without having to integrate him into the movie's storyline. Thanks to my brother's superb downloading/saving skills from years ago (lol) I watched the movie for myself, never caught sight of Cell, and therefore the sequel was created. AVC is brilliant and I owe her this fanfic—lol. I know many of you caught onto my foreshadowing statement at the end of chapter 1—excellent. Although I'm sure you guys thought of DBGT; I may have mentioned before that I only watched the first episode of that and was disgusted with it. Movie 12 hasn't been released in the dubbed version, as far as I know, but I'm sure if you look around the net enough you'll find it:) Its actually quiet funny…you've gotta love Gogeta XD Not to mention Jenenba has Cell's squeeky feet XD 


	6. Desirable Agitation

**Lucky you…no author's note…**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Desirable Agitation_

I figured by the time I made it to the corner of the block it was safe to slow down. I was thankful that I hadn't come across any more zombies or samurai, but in a way I wondered if I'd be able to continue forward knowing that I had seen Cell and walked away from him. There were so many times in the past, (though I kept telling myself that things were better since he had been dead), that I wished I could've seen him just one more time. I suppose my wish had come true, though it had been delayed for a damn long time, but it brings to mind the proverbial "be careful what you wish for" statement. Whoever created those words in the same sentence should have their mouth sewn shut, for I hated it when people were right in cases like that.

I followed down an adjacent street from the one that led me to Cell, hoping that I'd be able to find a safe place to hide. I didn't dare enter an apartment building, for the main reason that with the way things were going I'd probably be suspected of being dead myself and trying to single-handedly invade private residences.

I stopped when I heard a few gulls fly over head. It had been relatively quiet until that point and the sudden burst of sound shocked my restless nerves. Though somehow, woman intuition, perhaps, I knew I wasn't alone. There was a reason for gulls to stir up out of nowhere when they had been most likely sitting on a nearby streetlamp.

I turned when I heard the rattling of chains. A group of six thugs had crawled out of who-knew-where and were heading in my direction. They all were dressed like something out of a movie—spiked hair or shaved heads, sunglasses on two of them, torn jeans and leather vests, each decorated with their own array of chains and rings. Three of them carried guns and the other two held some sort of club.

"Hey beautiful," the one furthest to the front said. "How 'bouts you come with us for a while, show us what its like to be alive again."

I figured that these men had at one point been killed for one reason or another—I preferred not to let my imagination run wild as to how or why. The only thing I knew is that whether they were dead or not I couldn't handle them. I was still exhausted after running from the samurai; outrunning a group of men would've been impossible.

I looked over to Cell for help, but I quickly realized I had deserted him and I was very much on my own. I was prepared to yell at him for this (it was his fault, after all, that made me walk away), but I was beginning to smell the stench from the thugs as they drew closer. The only weapon I had was my purse and I hadn't packed my brick that morning.

"C'mon, cutie," another one said, his mouth puckering up and making kissing sounds.

"Yeah, we can show you a real good time!"

Another started to inch his way forward ahead of the rest, his fingers playing with the gun in his opposite hand. "We'll be good to you—promise."

"Don't even try," I said boldly. "I've had a bad day and I'm not in the mood to put up with you creeps."

"Hear that boys?" The one handling the gun, whom I noticed had his hair died a bright orange, called out to his fellow losers.

I took a few steps back but I was still aware of the fact that I couldn't handle running like before. I don't think I could repeat such a speed even if I had been rested. "I'm warning you…" I stated, trying very hard to make it sound threatening. I proceeded to roll my sleeves up to my elbows and take hold of my purse's shoulder strap in preparation of swinging it. Hey—at least it might distract one or two of them, right?

"She's warning us!" The orange-haired man laughed audibly. "Baby, what the Hell do you think you're going to do about it?"

"I wouldn't concern yourself with what she'll do," a deep, masculine voice said from somewhere above. "But you should be concerning yourselves with me."

I looked up and shockingly saw Cell hovering several feet above me. Apparently neither the thugs nor I noticed his arrival, but I had to admit I was extremely happy to see him this time.

Cell landed on the ground, his feet making the notable squeak in front of me; his arms were crossed like before, but I couldn't see the expression he wore because I was behind him.

"I'll give you until the count of three to turn heals and run or you'll find that your second chance at life will come to an abrupt end," he said simply. Oh, how I loved it when he played this role.

The men before him laughed and the two with the clubs started tapping their fists with them. "You've got to be joking. You look like something out of a circus," one said, his laughter mixing with his slurred words.

"One," was Cell's reply.

"We'll teach you a thing or…"

"Two."

"C'mon, boys, this guy's got it comin' to him, don't he?"

"Three."

There was several sounds of gunshots; I instinctively ducked to the ground and held my head with my hands—not that that would've done anything if those shots were fired at me. I almost wet my pants, however, when I opened my eyes. A single bullet was frozen only inches from my nose. I looked up at Cell quickly and noticed several bullets were suspended in midair in front of him as well.

"What the Hell…" the man who had several piercings in his face said in a stunned manner.

"How is that possible!" Another holding his gun upright said. The gun slowly lowered to his side as he stared, like the others, at Cell.

"You foolish humans," Cell said. "Even after dying a first time you don't realize your weakness—mortal stupidity. You made the mistake of chasing this young lady and then firing at me..."

My eyes grew wide when I saw his arm rise into the air and all six men went flying up, each screaming in torment and their weapons falling to the ground. Cell, however, continued; "But you made an even bigger mistake at firing your toys at her."

In Cell's other hand, his fingers spread far apart, appeared one of those balls of energy. To my surprise, however, it formed itself into a glowing disk that spun around like a saw. I had no desire to see what the two scenarios would bring; therefore I clad my arms over my head in attempts to block out the sounds and the view.

Although I hummed loudly as to not hear anything, I heard the distinct sound of painful cries and several thumps on the road. I chanced a look and almost threw up; Cell had cut each man in half and their severed bodies lay on the street.

"Pathetic," was all Cell said and he turned his attention to me huddled on the pavement. "I think a thank-you is in order."

"You just butchered them!" I said, my eyes unable to tear away from the pieces of thugs twenty feet in front of me.

"Well what did you expect? Did you think I'd tell them they were bad and shoo them away?"

"I didn't expect you to do _that_, Cell! That's totally horrific!"

"You have changed, Layrial," Cell pointed out. "I'm not sure if it was for the better."

What the heck was he talking about? How could I have changed? I just witnessed him cutting people in half and letting them fall to the ground! How is that my fault? My thoughts, however, paused when all pieces of the men blew up in a puff of smoke and disappeared.

"Cell, you really are a monster," I said and got to my feet. "I don't know why I let myself linger on you for all that time."

I was waiting for the questions to hit me after I just said that, but he seemingly ignored my statement of what could've been taken as flattery. He crossed his arms again and looked at me coldly.

"Then you're saying that I wasted my time following you and saving your paltry life?" His words hit me like they were made of sharp icicles.

I was embarrassed. I had acted very childish towards him. He had saved my life against men that would've probably raped, beaten and then killed me. I bowed my head in shame and put one hand to my forehead while the other hugged its arm's opposite side. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I…I didn't mean it."

Cell looked over his shoulder then, I looked up, and we both saw a heard of samurai heading towards us on foot. I knew he could easily defeat the lot of them with little effort and I was waiting for the moment he lashed out.

Then for a moment I wondered if he was going to just leave me there for them to take as their own. I continued to stare at one ancient man in particular, his masked face looking as if it were boring into my soul as he approached.

"Do you want me to attempt a second rescue effort or would you rather this _monster_ leave you be?" He asked his voice not as harsh this time around.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you acted as the hero again," I replied.

Just before the men were in range to swing their swords and spears, Cell had lifted me up off the ground and carried me away, his arms holding me close to his well-structured body.


	7. An Android's Anguish

**A Message from Moi: **I thank you guys very much for your reviewing—it really keeps me going and makes me smile. And I'm so very glad you're not disappointed so far! Sequels are always hard because they have to live up to the first story. To answer questions, I don't know how I'm able to keep my OC's in character. It's a lot easier by using the "first person" method of writing, and I just make it sound like it's me talking. These chapters are just pouring out and I'm having a blast. I've yet to decide how long I'll keep it going, but for you guys, I'll stretch it out as long as I can :) I do, though, know how it'll end, irregardless ;)

Love to all!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_An Android's Anguish_

Cell set me down on top of a three-story building's roof. I moved away from him and looked down to the streets below where cars were parked in every which direction, some people still running away and any other forms dotting the landscape belonging to those who had returned from the dead.

I turned again to look at the android, his arms crossed for the millionth time that day and his soft expression looking at me as if he couldn't remember what I looked like. I forced a smile, though I was still riled up over everything that had happened in the past hour or so.

After coming to the conclusion that Cell wasn't interested in talking, I sat myself down and hugged my knees, leaning against the air conditioning unit near the center of the rooftop. I looked around and watched a few birds pass by, but other than that all I could do to amuse myself at this height was pick apart the shapes the clouds were making.

"Have you honestly thought about me?"

I looked at him as if I hadn't noticed his mouth moving and barely heard the words hitting my ears. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you had thought of me like you claimed earlier," he replied.

I don't know what it was all of the sudden—it was as if he were completely different from the android I've always known. In that simple sentence he seemed light and warm, caring and forgiving. How could that be so suddenly?

"Yes," I replied truthfully. I had no reason to hide it from him. "I've thought of you quiet often."

"Why?"

I didn't know. He knew that I had confessed I loved him when we supposedly met in the Other World, as he called it. He should also remember what I had told him earlier on how I tried to forget him, which was probably what sketched this concept into his mind.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that," I said. "If I had known I might have had the willpower to stop it."

"Willpower," he snorted. "You speak as if you suffered through those years."

"I have suffered," I told him. "I had to quit my job, I had to move away from where I lived and I've been constantly pointed out as the girl-who-Cell-held-captive," I told him, my fingers indicating quotes when I gave him the title I was tagged with.

"You call that suffering?" He laughed. "Layrial, you have no idea what it means to suffer."

"Oh yeah? I lived what, five days with you, didn't I? I call that suffering," I said with a slight chuckle, hopefully trying to make light of the conversation.

"You had the freedom to leave at one point," Cell replied, that icy tone mixing with his words again. "You had the chance to get away, to continue on without looking back, to go and do what you pleased without vile creatures breathing down your neck and imprisoning you for taking one small step out of line."

It dawned on me that Cell was referring to his time after death—his afterlife. For the first time in my life I was hearing the android complain. No, not just complain—reflect. The only story I had ever heard him tell was how he was created and what his purpose had been. That, though, had been his version of a happy and thrilling tale, one that was supposed to end with glory, honor and ultimate victory.

It appeared, though, that everything had backfired on him. Wherever he was sent, whatever it was like for him, it hadn't been all that glorious. He claimed he could try to destroy the world again, but now I wondered if he had the guts to go through with it. He almost talked as if…he regretted his actions in life?

Nah…that was impossible.

Though, I was beginning to wonder. He hadn't spoken for several minutes and he didn't even look in my direction. My head leaned back to take in the profile view I had of his head. As if it was the morning of the tournament all over again, I saw Cell in a way I never thought possible. I idly wondered what he'd look like if he were human.

"Cell, may I ask you something?" I asked softly.

He barely inclined his head towards me and looked me over. "If you must."

I thought for a long moment on how to ask my question. Then, when it came to me, I was almost afraid of what he'd say. "Where did you go after I saw you in that Other World place?"

"Hell."

It could've been a sarcastic reference to where he had gone, where he had been forced to live this suffering "life" as he had explained moments ago. Yet I knew that the Hell he spoke of was the actual Hell we humans knew of. It didn't surprise me, though I wondered if it should've since I forced myself to ask. Cell had been unmerciful and vicious in life—that was, honestly, the only place for him.

"What was it like?"

He sighed as if he carried a heavy burden, or as if he were forced to drag around chains that weighed several tons. He looked up at the sky to see a plane passing overhead and then back down to blankly stare out ahead before closing his eyes as if to think.

"Put yourself in an environment where there is little to do, no way out and you're forced to share space with not only the brilliant minds and strongest warriors of the past, but also the complete idiotic criminals such like the ones you were being harassed by."

He shifted his gaze towards me and I sat there unsure of what way I should be acting towards what he told me. In a way he sounded as if he wanted pity, but I could've been mistaken and overlooked the contempt he truly meant.

"The scum I'm forced to deal with is revolting," he continued. "I've hated every moment of it. I hadn't even been down there a full day when that miserable Saiyan showed up."

"Saiyan?"

"Goku," he snarled. "I vowed to myself after spending countless days in a small jail cell that I'd have revenge on the misery he put me through."

"Don't you think that you brought all of that on yourself?" I asked meekly. I waited for him to burst. When he didn't I sought the nerve to continue; "I mean, you killed hundreds if not thousands of people, Cell. You wanted to destroy an entire planet. Don't you think you deserved to go where you ended up?"

Cell turned then and walked over to me, his eyes blazing. I sat still, but I immediately gasped when he reached down and yanked me up by my arm. My body was forced against the air conditioning unit roughly and he leaned down.

"I shouldn't have died," he said. "There was no reason for me to…_lose_ against that child! Do not speak of things when you don't understand their true meaning! Do we have an understanding, Layrial!"

I knew this side of him all to well. He was trying to threaten me and get me scared enough where I'd shy away and apologize. I wouldn't let him, though. There was no way I'd let him get away with treating me like this—not again. I wouldn't be treated like women were hundreds of years ago.

Boldly I raised my free hand and pushed on his chest as hard as I could. He only moved because of the fact that I had acted against him instead of giving him the reaction he not only expected but what he probably wanted.

"Don't treat me like I'm a little girl," I warned him. "We've had arguments like this before and I don't care _what_ the Hell you think you are, but I'm not going to stand for your lecturing."

Unfortunately I had only angered him more. Cell took up my other arm and forced both hands back and pressed his body up against mine. He trapped me and I knew there was no way out until he backed off. I tried to struggle, to show him I wasn't scared but I was angry. He didn't seem to care.

"If I need to put you in your place I will," Cell said. "This time there's no one to save you."

He was right, but I knew the best come-back now. "Why are you bothering with me if you're so damn perfect like you claim you are? I'm just one of those disgusting humans you enjoy killing."

My plan had worked…sort of. He loosened his grip on me, but he barely moved back far enough for me to sneak away. I didn't dare try, though. I knew I still had limits with this android and I was almost at the stop sign. I did, however, pull my arms out of his grasp and hung them next to my sides.

"Why do you torment me?"

I blinked several times. Cell's magenta eyes looked at me discreetly and I nearly melted. How could someone so angry and so deadly do that to me so easily?

"What do you mean 'torment you'?" I asked, knowing my brow rose slightly.

"No other creature in this universe intrigues me like you do," he replied. I half expected him to continue perhaps lay a kiss on my forehead, but he moved away and turned his back to me.

"I don't understand you," I told him. "One minute you're ready to kill me and the next you're acting as if you'd like to embrace me."

"I hold no comment," he replied dryly.

I sighed and looked away. For some reason, though I despised the way he just acted towards me, I wanted to comfort him. Then it finally sunk in that what I had told him during our last meeting was true—I loved him. I really did and I had no justification for it.

The only thing that came to mind was something I had done once before, all those years ago. I quietly walked over to him and placed my hand on his wing, just high enough where I wasn't reaching too far up. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a quizzical eye. I said nothing as I let my hand run down the smooth surface of his wing before moving to stand in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked me as if I was burdening him, though his voice was soft.

I decided that answering him would be useless. Instead I put my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. For a moment I wondered what he was thinking and if I was wasting my time doing this.

Though I knew he had calmed down when his light gray hands rested on my shoulders. "Curse you for making me feel this way," I heard him say. All I did was smile.


	8. Taking Things to the Next Level

**The Author's word of caution: **It took me a little while do decide whether or not to go through my original intentions for this chapter, and although its not –bad- I just want to warn everyone ahead of time that there are suggestive themes here. Though I'm sure none of you will mind, I thought I'd throw it out there just for precaution. Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Taking Things to the Next Level_

I'm not sure how long we stood there like that, but I know that eventually my arms had gotten tired and begged me to release him. Cell's not heavy by any means, but he's not a stick either and the length of my arms is only so long. Either way, I let go and stepped away, but for some reason I didn't have the courage to look at him. I turned and bowed my head, a tear pushing through the closed lid of my eye when I realized that I had lost my struggle to stay away from him. I felt like once again I was betraying mankind because I was selfish to fill my own lonely desires.

Cell came up behind me, his hand pushing away my hair and his fingers trailed down my neck and shoulder. Cell might be an android, a non-human android at that, but he knew how to get to a woman. If what he had once told me was true—that he possessed cells from all sorts of people—then obviously human emotions rubbed off on him to a certain extent. Either way, I couldn't create the self-discipline that would pull me away from his gentle touch.

Yet somehow I knew that this couldn't go on. Whether Cell was dead or not, there just couldn't be any possible relations—I knew this eight years ago and even since then I've known that this was just irrational thought. So why couldn't I just stop him and walk away? Why did my heart skip a beat when I heard his voice for the first time since the Cell Games? Why…why, why, why? No one could answer these questions except for me, though obviously I can't seem to be capable of doing that either.

What snapped me back into the world was the fact that Cell's hands had trailed further than they ever had before. His fingers had—whether purposely or by fault—graced passed my breast and I immediately became terrified. I jumped away from him and turned around quickly as if I could pose any defense against an attack.

Cell stood there, eyes semi-wide, and lips slightly parted. He either didn't realized what he had done, whether it was because he wasn't paying attention or didn't understand why I jumped like I had, or he had figured that that's what I had wanted, which I can tell you right now wasn't the case.

"It's a waste of breath to ask why you reacted like that," he said suddenly. So yeah, he knew what he had done and he definitely did it on purpose. "Yet I'm going to ask anyway."

The bastard…he just has to get his thrills in one sick way or another. So how the heck was I supposed to get around this one without making it clear that I feared any further touch he might offer? "I…I didn't expect it, I guess," I said dumbly.

Cell seemed amused. "You didn't expect it," he repeated with a small chuckle. He put his hand on his hip and looked back at me with curiosity. "Tell me Layrial, what do you expect?"

Again, another question I didn't know how to answer. Though for this one I wasn't sure if I really had an answer that was hidden inside of me that I was content on keeping there. Therefore I fell silent and made no attempt to answer his second question.

Then I wondered if I could possibly get away with answering his question with one of my own that directly related to that of which he inquired. "Actually Cell, I was about to ask you the same thing," I lied…in a sense. "What did _you_ expect out of meeting me again?"

"That's beside the point," he countered. "Don't try to wriggle your way out of it—I had asked you first."

Yes, this reminded me on why I still had a certain hate level for him. He was much too sly and witty to be taken down that easily. There had only been a few times in the past that I recall triumphing during an argument battle, but this wasn't going to be one of them. Now I asked myself what was there left to turn to?

"I refuse to answer," I said. Yes, I'm an idiot.

He laughed first, spoke second. "You can't refuse to answer."

"Says who?" I asked quickly.

"Says I," he replied simply. "I won't allow it."

I crossed my arms and stared at him hard. "And what do you think you're going to do about it?" I demanded. I told you—I'm an idiot.

"Oh I'm sure I could pull out a few tricks from my sleeve," he replied. "I don't think you want me to exploit them."

He was bluffing—he had to be. Only, I had this terrible, sickening feeling he wasn't, and I started to envision some rather terrible scenarios I could find myself in. _Alright, Layrial…just give up before he holds true to his words._

"You're bluffing," I said on reference to my inner thoughts from about ten seconds ago instead of going to plan B.

Cell wasn't one to always continue the jabber; no, he liked to follow through on some things, and yes, this was one of them. I soon found myself in one of the several scenarios I pictured—I wondered if I was psychic—and was bound between his arms and his body. His hands held my back and by the pressure that was there when I leaned back against them to create some space between my chest and his stomach I could tell that he wasn't willing to let me go without a fight.

"Do you think I'm bluffing now, Layrial?" He whispered with a smug grin.

"Let me go," I asked without trying to sound like I was pleading with him. That would just make things worse…

"I want an answer," he said.

For a moment I had forgotten what the original question was. Oh yes…he wanted to know what I expected. At this point I expected him to attempt some sort of sexual misconduct. Should I tell him that?

"Alright," I said, still trying to pull away, though it was useless. "I'm starting to wonder if you want to see how much you know about human composition."

"Are you implying that I'm trying to woo you?"

"Possibly."

"I'm afraid to burst your bubble, Layrial, but you've misinterpreted things," he said and let me go…just like that. "I was under the assumption that that's what you wanted. Forgive me if I was wrong."

Did he…just apologize to me? No…no way—he couldn't. I don't think he knew _how_ to apologize. I mean, I know he was different around me (I thought) because he had a different sort of bond with me compared to every other living creature in the world, but he had never actually asked me to forgive him. I was now completely and utterly stunned.

"You thought I wanted that?" I asked, trying to make sense out of this. "Why?"

"Didn't you make a pass on me?"

"What? Hugging you?" I asked, trying not to giggle. "I didn't mean it in any other way than a friendly gesture."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "Our anatomy might be different in some respects, but you must've noticed that what remains of my former tail has a bit of a sensitive feeling."

I stared blankly at him. What the hell...oh. Now I understood. As I stared at him I thought I caught a hint of blushing along his cheeks, though it was hard to really tell. He seemed very serious, not embarrassed, but I now remember my hand had become curious to see what that odd bee-hive looking thing that was on his back felt like. I hadn't felt a reaction in any way when my hand moved over it, but obviously what he had done to me was nothing more than…returning the favor, I guess?

"Wow," I said finally after figuring all of this out in my mind. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Hmm, apparently not," he said. "It just goes to prove my point that humans aren't necessarily the brightest of creatures."

"Excuse me!" Alright, he totally stepped over the fence this time. "Need I remind you that a _human_ created you?"

"Fair enough," he agreed. "So let me rephrase what I said—most humans aren't the brightest of creatures, save for a select few."

"Cell—you're so damn chauvinistic it makes me sick!" I turned on my heels and marched my way to the fire escape on the other side of the roof top—(I had noticed the top of the ladder earlier when I was gazing around absentmindedly).

"And where do you think you're going?" He called to me.

"Anywhere that won't remind me of what a pig you can be," I answered and began my descent down the metal stairs.

I hadn't noticed until I was maybe a quarter of the way down that I wasn't comfortable in what I was doing. I was actually a bit terrified. The ladder hung on the side of the building with no means of support except the screws that held it to the smooth, white wall. I made the mistake of looking down to see absolutely nothing; if I lost my grip there was nothing to break the fall.

"Layrial, when will you learn that it's not nice to make insults?" I clung to the stairs and looked over my shoulder to see him floating behind me. He "stood" upright and had his arms folded within themselves. He was such a showoff…

"Look, just shut up and leave me be," I told him. I tried to take another step, but pausing like I had took away my nerve and I felt like if I moved again I'd experience that fall.

"Very well," he said and went down to the ground. I hadn't actually expected him to do it! I thought that he'd at least offer his assistance! What the Hell?

After several painstaking moments of moving my shaky legs down the rest of the ladder, I let go of it and jumped the last two feet to the ground, since I had no other choice. Cell stood where he had landed and looked oh-so-very smart.

I adjusted my shirt and pretended to dust myself off, thinking that maybe he'd offer some sort of apology for this rude gesture he bestowed upon me, but of course he hadn't. I should've known that two apologies from Cell in a lifetime were too much to ask.

I was about to offer another comment to him, to let him know that he wasn't on my good side, when I noticed someone walking around the street maybe a quarter of a mile ahead. I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the figure, but from the colors the person wore I had a distinct feeling it was someone I had lost.

"Toshi!" I yelled out and the person was alerted to my voice. I saw them turn, wave and jog towards my direction.

Then I remembered my present company. What would happen when they confronted the other? Cell didn't like other humans and Toshi was under the impression that Cell was the monster of all monsters. I glanced up quickly at the android and saw a minor look of disgust as Toshi headed towards us. What had I done…?


	9. Layrial's Choice

**A quick note…: **Sorry I haven't worked on this one earlier, but I spent the whole weekend with my boyfriend and any time I wasn't with him I spent sleeping. I wrote this onein school this morning, but I haven't the ambition to do more than post this. I will answer a question from the reviews, which I'd like to thank you all once again for your kind words and awesome support. This chapter feels shorter than the others, though I don't believe it is. I'd like to say I'll write/post chapter 10 tomorrow, but I don't know. I feel like sitting and being a couch potato all day, hehe.

**Aquasage:** Unfortunately no, I've never seen such a cell, but it's not in the movie. Cell doesn't even have a cameo appearance in movie 12—not even in the midst of Freeza's gang as far as I could tell.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_Layrial's Choice_

Toshi caught up with me in a matter of seconds. He was out of breath, probably because he had been running around quite a bit since I last saw him. Other than that, he looked like no harm had come to him. Before he had the chance to say anything to me, however, or even look at me for that matter, he saw Cell standing there, in person, very much real.

I could see Toshi's throat swallowing hard, his eyes frozen on the android before him. In return, Cell stared down as if Toshi was a mere insect that was doomed to be squashed in the very near future. I had made a grave error and I wish I hadn't paid attention to my surroundings like I had. Toshi didn't have a chance if Cell became angry enough, but it seemed that me knowing the school teacher was a great benefit for his sake.

"Layrial," Toshi said his throat apparently dry as he tried to speak normally. "Are you okay?"

I noticed how he didn't even chance blinking his eyes as they were still locked on my other companion. "Yeah, I'm fine. How'd you get over here?"

"I umm," he started, finally looking at me; "I fought my way out of that crowd and snuck up the street where I saw you heading. I'm just glad you're okay—I was worried that you would've been attacked."

Cell gave a small snort just then and turned to walk away. He seemed to accept the fact that I was acquainted with Toshi, but I knew right away that Cell didn't like him. I couldn't blame him—he's never had to fight for me, so to speak, before now.

"Actually, I had almost gotten myself killed," I said truthfully. "It was a miracle that Cell showed up just in time."

Toshi's eyes widened and Cell looked over his shoulder, a very miniscule grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked away again, though, and I was left to deal with Toshi's shocked state of mind.

"He…saved you?" he questioned in disbelief. "How is that possible?" His voice had gone down into a low whisper where both of us had to lean forward a bit to hear what he was saying.

"Don't seem so surprised," Cell's voice said from behind me. "Its more than a pathetic man like yourself could've done."

"Cell—" I chimed in, but it wasn't enough.

"Layrial, I beg to know if this…person…is to join us now." Cell asked, his eyes shifting back over his black shoulder to stab Toshi in the heart.

"I'll have you know, buster, that I'm taking Layrial back where it's safe," Toshi stated firmly. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Please," Cell said with a smug attitude. "If Layrial is to remain safe, her best bet is with me."

"You!" Toshi asked rigidly. "Didn't you once kill a whole town?"

"It's a shame you didn't live there," was the come back the android offered.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled and they both silenced themselves. "Toshi, Cell's right—the best bet for survival is staying with him."

"Do not forget, Layrial, that you life is the only one I'm willing to spare," Cell told us point blankly. "This human is nothing to me, whether you know him or not."

"Layrial, you're willing to risk your life with _him_?" Toshi asked. "He's monstrous and insane!"

"If you value you're life then I'd hold your tongue before I have reason to expel you from this world." Cell's face was lethal and I knew he was doing everything in his power to keep himself restrained.

I sighed and began to walk away. Cell could take care of himself, and although I knew that I was in fact safer with him, I didn't want to risk Toshi getting hurt. I knew Cell wasn't lying when he said that my life was the only one he spared. If something came up again then he'd most likely let whatever force it was feed on Toshi until he was no more. Therefore…I had to make a choice.

"Cell," I began, trying very hard to avoid eye contact. "I'm going with Toshi."

He stared at me coldly, a bit of surprise and perhaps annoyance locked in his eyes. "You chose a human over me?" He asked his teeth nearly clenched. "After all I've done for you, Layrial?"

"I have to," I said softly. "Toshi and I will find a place to hide until this is all over. I can't let him die because of me."

"Very well," Cell said. "Then you won't mind if I take my leave."

"I'm sorry, Cell," I said and looked away. Cell paused for a moment, my thoughts being that he figured I'd say 'oh forget it, I'm going with you,' but when it didn't come he flew away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toshi and I had walked approximately half a mile before we reached any residential areas. He claimed that his condominium was located another mile and a half away. I voted for dodging into the nearest restaurant or office building, but he insisted we went to his place as to not have to worry about any further trouble.

The only thing bugging me, though, was Cell. I had really thrown him away in a matter of ten minutes. I won't say that he doesn't deserve to have his ego bruised, but it wasn't my intention to do it in the way I did. If Toshi hadn't shown up I probably would've gone to where Cell decided I belonged, but I couldn't leave my friend hanging. Cell would carry me if he wanted to leave—Toshi couldn't follow.

"I'm proud of you," Toshi said with a small smile, trying very hard to break the silence.

"Why?" I asked dully.

"Because you gave him up," he replied. "I could see he had his mind tricks preying on you."

"He doesn't have any mind tricks," I told him.

"Well he obviously was—"

"He doesn't have any sort of lame tricks!" I yelled. I stopped in the middle of the street, my fists clenched and arms straight next to my side.

"Yeah," Toshi agreed when he saw how fiercely I looked at him. He began walking again, ahead of me this time, and I felt ashamed. He was just trying to help…I guess.

Before we reached the end of the street a massive explosion filled our ears. Both of us stopped and turned around to witness a huge black cloud rising into the blue sky. I quickly wondered if Cell was the reason for such a commotion.

"I don't even want to know," Toshi said as he started down the street again. "The quicker we're indoors the better."

"I'm telling you that we should just go in someplace now," I said with bitterness. He was actually starting to get on my nerves.

"These are private homes," he said. "People would never let us in."

"Then maybe we should've gone into one of the places I suggested before we started this stupid trip!" That was my breaking point. I realized then that Toshi was trying to take control and had the nerve to treat me like a child. He made me leave my protector and submit myself to the horrors that now roamed the streets, of which we were so far lucky as to not have encountered yet.

"Layrial, I'm just trying to—" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"No Toshi, you're not trying to do anything but satisfy your own needs," I snapped. "You've wanted me to go out with you since the day we met and this gives you a perfect opportunity to act like a hero. All you're trying to do is light up my eyes into seeing you as some sort of knight in shining armor. Well guess what, you're not having that effect on me. Actually, you hurt me. You treated me like I was a damn prize when you showed up when Cell was there and now you're leading me around this damn town like it's your own. I'm not your wife—I never will be—and I have no reason to stay here with you. I'm going back to a restaurant or whatever and hiding there. I'd hate to think what you'd "try" to do when we got to your damn home."

And with that I turned away and stomped off. I felt no regret from anything I just said. I almost wanted to laugh at the look he was giving me as I yelled. Everything I said was true and there was no reason for me to dwell on its accuracy.

"Layrial!"

I told myself not to turn around. There was no way I was going to surrender after I just told him off. There was absolutely no way on this damn earth that I would let him take the lead again.

"Layrial!"

"WHAT!" I hollered and twisted around, prepared to start another fight if need be.

Only…he wasn't calling me to try to mend things. He was calling me because there was a major problem. I couldn't count how many, but there were enough zombies to line the width of the street one, maybe two times. My mouth fell open and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My voice's volume must've alerted them to life-forms nearby. Toshi held his hands out, as if to calm them, and slowly backed away. This group of zombies, however, knew nothing of negotiation. They actually seemed different than the first three we encountered after getting out of the school. These guys looked like something out of a horror film. Their skin sagged terribly, their eyes were practically covered over white, and they walked as if they were mechanical robots with rusty joints.

"Toshi, don't stare at them," I said as he got closer to me. I tried to keep my voice low and calm. Trust me, it wasn't easy to do.

"They're going to kill us…" he said over his shoulder, his mouth tightly clamped.

My heart was torn between two things at that moment. First, if I had stayed with Cell I'd have no worries with something like this. Second, if I stayed will Cell, Toshi would be all alone with these creatures of the dead. Either way, I lost.


	10. Fight Against Death

**-->**: Forgive me for not posting sooner. It's been a busy week and honestly, the motivation to write more on this story wasn't there. I'm hoping I'm not losing my focus, but if you see that this is going differently than my normal stuff than I apologize. This chapter is pretty short, mostly because I was lazy, but the next one should make up for it. Have fun, kids.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_Fight Against Death_

Toshi and I stood closely together, our knees bent and feet firmly planted, but ready to run if it came to that. I think we both silently agreed that running right off the bat would be suicide. I'm not sure how well dead people can run, but I knew that I didn't want to find out. I observed our surroundings and saw that there was only one way out and that was the way from which we had come. I tried thinking quickly to see if I remembered any fence or obstacle we could easily overcome but leave the zombies helpless.

When I realized there was no such thing, I made a suggestion: "We need to find something to use against them."

"Like what!" Toshi asked quickly giving me a look as if to say I was insane.

I looked around frantically trying to figure something out. Of course this had to be a clean city—the one time I actually considered living in a dumpy area might've been good. There was nothing lying around that would prove useful against these monsters.

"Look," I pointed to our right. "Those garbage can lids…we can use those."

"You mean actually getting that close to those things? Layrial, you're nuts!"

"I know!" I agreed. "But it's our only chance to fend them off, Toshi!"

He agreed, counted to three and we dodged off to grab a lid. The zombies were in fact slow and couldn't maneuver quickly; the unfortunate thing is that by the time I discovered this they were practically surrounding us since they had been working at it since the confrontation.

I grabbed a lid and held it like a shield in front of me. Toshi followed suit, but I could tell he was less assured it was a decent idea—I sort of agreed. "When there's an opening, take it and run."

Toshi looked behind where we now stood and I saw too—we were nearly backed against a wall of a brick building with no door or window in sight. We were, in short, screwed.

"There!" He called and darted to the left between a small cluster of dead men. He slipped through, but by the time I knew where to go they had turned around and blocked my chance of getting out. Many of them were distracted by Toshi's escape; therefore I thought I'd be able to sneak away.

I took a deep breath, held my makeshift shield tightly and plowed my way through. They fell over easily, but they weren't completely useless. One had reached out just in time to hook his rotting fingers on the edge of the lid and yank on it. I, having my hand firmly wrapped around the handle, had been jerked back and forced to turn to face them. Another had come up behind me and grabbed my hair. The only thing I managed to do with clear thought was kick my foot out and ram it into the hip of the one clutching my lid.

The zombie faltered and staggered away, his fingers ripping off from his hand because he had been holding on so tightly to the metal edge. I ignored the fact that bloodless appendages fell to my feet and came around with a mighty swing to slice at the one who held my hair.

Toshi had returned at some point, I realized, and was trying to free me as well. The irksome dead men were at the point of leaping on us and we did everything in our power to fight them off. Toshi was trying some sort of terrible Kung Fu and I was swinging my trash lid everywhere I could with all my strength.

During this, I felt like everything around me had gone silent. Perhaps I felt that it was only a matter of time before a hero would save us…before Cell would return. I kept glancing for a split second at the sky to see if he was there, waiting to see how long we could last without his aid. Every time I saw he wasn't there, I knew I had to keep going because I'd die otherwise. I most certainly didn't want to end up looking like these…things.

My thoughts had gotten the best of me. They drew my attention away from the matter at hand just long enough for me to lose any hope of control I had to winning this little battle. A zombie jumped onto my back wrapping its legs around my waist and its hands clutched my throat. The garbage can lid instantly fell to the ground as I tottered around trying to free myself.

"Layrial!" Toshi cried out when he saw what had happened. He jumped into the group where I was being choked and tried to do anything he possibly could to lure the others away from me.

My hands clung to those that tried to suck away my life, but I was amazed at how strong this brittle creature actually was. Digging my nails into what was left of his flesh was pointless—it just tore away easily to reveal dirty bone. I couldn't take time to think of my disgust at this since the creature knew exactly what it would take to end my life.

Finally I let my legs have their way. I let my knees bend and the weight from the doom on my back made me fall so I'd land on him. I heard a faint choke that sounded like a puff of air escaping a hole and something cracked beneath me. The bind on my neck loosened and I quickly and quite literally ripped off the moldy fingers that nearly killed me.

The moment I started to get up to try and aid Toshi I found myself being brought back down. Another monster had jumped on me and the force of the attack made me fly forward. I attempted to break my fall with my arm, but instead I felt my arm break. Instantly a pain shot up to my right shoulder, my hand folding into a fist and my body leaning over the limb to protect it. I rolled over, the corpse holding my leg and looking at me with rotting teeth and shallow eye sockets. I moaned out in pain and in annoyance as I tried to free myself and get away. Another zombie had come at me and started to fall to its knees—I'm assuming to try to choke me since its arms were outstretched.

I heard Toshi yelling something behind me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. With one last effort to keep myself from failing, I glanced up and saw that I had landed next to my trash lid. I reached up with my good arm and grabbed it, quickly swinging it back and banging my attackers on the head. They lurched away and I was able to get to my feet.

"Toshi?" I called out looking for him as more zombies huddled around, but I could find him. "Toshi!"

I saw a leg wriggling from a bunch of bare feet and made the assumption he was under the mess of dead people. I swung my trash lid again and again, the banging sound apparently frightening the zombies to back away long enough for Toshi to roll away.

"C'mon!" I called to him, but he clutched his leg with one hand and shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "My knee is broken…they broke my knee!"

My heart thumbed roughly against my ribs and my mouth became very dry. I didn't know what to do. These creatures had nabbed the upper hand and there was nothing either Toshi or I could do to stop it. I couldn't pull him away with one arm. There was just no way.

The monsters started slowly advancing in their limping strut now that the banging noise had ceased. I looked to the sky in dire hope that Cell was there. Even if he were there laughing, I would've been more than grateful. I would've done anything for him if he could just save us.

"Cell!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tears streamed down my face, but I tried to grab Toshi's hand to pull him away. He tried to help, but he was in so much pain he kept stopping.

They attacked us again. I had no other choice but to get out of there when they all tackled my dear friend. They saw he was the weaker of the two and went after him first—an easy kill perhaps since he was rendered defenseless. I looked back to see them all clustered around one spot and I knew what was happening, though I tried not to think about it. I hobbled away as fast as I could, knowing that a few of the zombies were chasing me in their highest form of speed, which I'd say was a very slow jog.

I spun around a corner, stumbled, and then hurried to an ally where I was finally alone and safe. I didn't hear the guttural moans from those horrid creatures any longer and I knew I could now fall to the ground and catch my breath, even for a few moments.


	11. Remorse and Uttered Betrayal

**Author with writer's block says: **I didn't have the ambition with this one either…I'm hoping that I'll gain that desire to finish this story since it is close to the end without killing it. I'm not expecting an update sooner than midweek. Ciao.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_Remorse and Uttered Betrayal_

I don't know how long I sat there. Part of me wondered if I had actually dozed off because I suddenly opened my eyes and wondered what had happened. I don't believe I did, but either way I was still in the same situation I had been in when I ran down the ally. I faintly heard the sound of old war planes flying overhead and what I thought might be riffles triggering somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't care less.

I felt hot tears streaking my face; I used the back of my hand to wipe them away. I knew sitting there wouldn't fix anything that had happened, and that if I were to be found by another crazed group of oddities then I'd be an easy target since this ally resulted in a dead end. I hesitated, though, before pushing myself to my feet. My arm was in so much pain I nearly wished I'd meet something that wanted to kill me—I might just have let it.

I hobbled out of the ally, my legs tired and bruised, and looked up and down the street. It was completely quiet. I no longer heard the sounds of riffles, and the planes overhead didn't seem to be paying much attention to the one person on the street. I chose to continue back the way I and Toshi had come from earlier; I had no desire to meet those zombies again.

A chilled gust of wind scraped at the back of my neck, my hair splitting down the middle of my scalp and causing a shiver to creep down my spine. I looked at my watch to see that it was nearly three in the afternoon, but that didn't mean the day's events were over. I had no idea how long I would have to survive this disaster and what more would come out of it.

I only stopped walking when I instinctively felt a presence behind me. I thought I had seen a shadow zip by half a second before. I stopped my walk and waited to see what would happen to me now.

"I see you put up a good fight," said that graceful voice I had come to know so well.

I slowly turned around, my body exhausted, my face and hair feeling filthy and my eyes completely filled with tears. I had the slight consciousness of my lower lip twitching as I tried to keep myself from crying, but my efforts were futile—the tears soon escaped and dripped to my broken arm which I kept clutched to my bosom.

"What happened to your friend?" Cell asked with a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Did he desert you?"

"You damn bastard," I started softly. "Don't even start with your damn jokes."

"I wasn't joking," Cell said, the smile disappearing because I had made a conjecture on him. "I don't see the man who said he'd protect you and I want to know why."

"Because he's freaking dead, that's why," I said with true disgust. "We were attacked! I almost died and he did! Is there anything else you want to know?"

Cell became defensive and I saw his arms tighten in their crisscrossed position over his broad chest. "I don't need your snobbery, Layrial. I asked a simple question."

"And you're swimming in the knowledge that you were right—I should've stayed with you and this wouldn't have happened," I blurted out. It was a true statement, but I knew he was practically jumping for joy because of it.

"Yes, you should've stayed with me," he replied, but his face was still stern and focused. "I thought you would've learned by now that I'm the only one who can protect you."

"Shut up," I told him fiercely. "I hate you."

"I've heard that before," he replied suavely. "You don't really mean it."

"Oh I don't? Well guess what? I _was_ going to go out with Toshi—he liked me and I have a thing for him. Who knows, maybe we would've gotten married and had kids…a bunch of them."

It was a down-right lie. Well, not completely. I might've given in and gone out with Toshi—whether I'd do anything more was nothing but mere speculation at this sudden moment. I wanted to make Cell jealous. I wanted to make him so damn mad that I'd chose a human over him that it'd make his blood boil.

I saw his eyes narrow and his upper lip twitch. "If that's the way you want it then please don't let me get in the way."

"You're dead, Cell," I told him. "And you're just an android."

"Yes, I'm an android," he repeated. "And that puts you at a disadvantage."

"Don't start," I warned. "You're stupid lecture on how powerful you are has gotten old and I won't go for it. I'm tired of hearing you flap your mouth off like you're some sort of saint."

Cell stared at me for a long moment, his face unfaltering and his body stiff as a board. I knew he was thinking over my harsh words and he was probably trying to decide what he should say to retaliate. In a way, I felt bad for how I put everything as I did, but it was, for the most part, the truth.

"Well Layrial, I see that this will be the end of our relationship," he said after several moments had passed.

"What relationship?" I asked dully and immediately looked away in shame for saying it.

"I've wasted enough of my time with you," he said, "from the moment we met until now. I shouldn't have allowed myself to spare your life. It did nothing more than alter my focus on certain viewpoints."

When Cell turned to leave I realized the intensity of what had happened. For the first time I had shut him down so hard that I hurt him emotionally, a state far beyond his huge ego. I had knocked on that door before, but I had never opened it. I also realized that, though his back was now turned in betrayal, I saw I had a certain need and desire for him. I didn't want him to leave—I was just blowing my lid because I was in a bad mood.

Cell's feet left the ground and he started hovering up. I immediately jumped forward and stretched out my good arm. "Cell!"

He paused, but made no other move to show me he was listening. "Cell, please don't go…I…I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh I think you did," he shot out. "You've made your feelings quite clear." He still had his back to me and I knew that indeed I had wrenched out what little heart he had and stomped on it until it bled profusely.

Suddenly I became aware of my mistake more-so than I had a second ago. I fell to my knees and started to cry, not even giving a damn on anything else. I always had a way of screwing things up no matter what it was—I was a failure and I couldn't go on living like this. I rejected a man who was head-over-heels for me, I had a short temper, and I managed to make a mass murderer, an android, feel hurt and betrayed. I was either very powerful, or very stupid and stubborn.

Apparently Cell had heard my sobs because I heard his feet touch the ground and several more instances where they squeaked. My blurry vision caught hold of his yellow feet now standing in front of me and forced my eyes to open more and look up the length of his body to where his face stared down at me. He looked utterly disgusted, and for what reason I wasn't sure, but he hadn't left me.

"Leaving you here would make me no better than that pathetic human you ran off with," he said. "And stop crying…it's pathetic."

So that's what I had to do to get to him—why didn't I figure that out sooner? Cell was like any typical man; he couldn't bear to see a woman cry. At least, the woman he wouldn't admit he loved. I looked away, however, as if to prove to him that I was still mad, which I was but mostly at myself. He, however, reached down and grabbed my good arm to pull me to my feet.

"You're not going to just leave me here?" I asked pitifully.

He said nothing at first as he took my broken arm in his hands and examined it. I tried to hold in my cries of pain, but it was easier said than done. I winced and shut my eyes tightly. "You should have a splint on this," he said.

"I haven't stopped running since it happened," I replied. I tried to pull my arm away because it hurt as he touched it.

"If you had listened you wouldn't be suffering," he said. "I'll be gentleman enough to aid you with this, but then I shall take my leave."

"You're leave?" I asked. I thought he was over what had happened.

"Your attitude in the past five minutes has helped me come to realize how far I had veered off my course," he replied. "I will not allow myself to forget my purpose because of you."

I looked at him as he let my arm go and started to walk away again. I waited for him to pick me up or something, but he continued down the street by himself. If I were to follow, he made no suggestion. If I were to wait he gave no clue. I felt as if I was being left in the dark.


	12. Let It Be Said

**The much delayed chapter and AN: **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been up to the task of writing this. I don't even remember when my last update was. Forgive me—so much has been going on and I just haven't had it in me to continue this. It's coming to an end though, so I want to finish it. Hopefully I'll be able to get the last chapter(s) up asap, but we'll see what happens. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**_Let It Be Said…_

I ended up pushing myself along to follow Cell a little ways down the street. I didn't quite know what he had in mind since there was obviously nothing like a hospital or even a school (unless we went back to the one I worked at) where we could find easy medical supplies. Then again, this was Cell I was referring to, so I don't know why I was questioning any of his actions.

Once he stopped, though, I curiously waited and wondered what he was going to do this time. He made no signal to me whatsoever and for a split second I thought maybe he was hoping I had disappeared on him. When his arm rose from his side and his fingers spread out was wide as they could go, I figured he was going to do something with the benefit of me watching him.

Without a second to prepare myself a nearby streetlight was yanked from its foundation in the sidewalk and raised horizontally several feet in front of where the android stood. I held in the gasp that wanted to escape as I waited for him to proceed. I should've known the moment I saw him going for the metal pole what he was going to do—Cell had built the arena for the Cell Games on his own, so naturally if he could do that he could make a simple splint for me.

Once Cell had somehow sliced away all but a twelve-inch piece from the pole, I knew this was exactly what he was aiming for. He took it in his hand after mentally flying it towards his position, and then turned to me.

"Come here," he said unpleasantly. I think he was still mad at me…

I didn't argue with him; I met up where he stood and held out my arm before he could tell me to do so. I was mildly surprised when he ripped my sleeve from my shirt—if this had been under any other circumstances (meaning our bitterness towards each other) then I would've smacked him upside the head for ruining one of my good shirts.

While somehow managing to make the smooth, clean piece of metal hover next to my arm, Cell tore the fabric from my sleeve into several long strips. He then took my arm and tied the splint to it, and although he wasn't that gentle (probably due to his temper) I was grateful.

I looked at it once his hands left me—he did a fantastic job. I should've known that Cell was more than just a murderous freak of nature—he was intellectually knowledgeable in multiple fields. I let my arm return to its position against my torso and I forced my eyes to meet his. Those magenta orbs were still cold and icy, but I thought that if I stared long enough they'd begin to melt.

I was surprised, actually, when I hadn't succeeded. "So I guess this is it," I said when he hadn't even blinked, twitched or exhaled (as far as I could tell).

"It is," he replied bluntly. "Good-bye, Layrial."

My hand instinctively flew out to latch onto his arm when he started to turn. His head darted down to me and his eyes tried to peal away my fingers from his forearm. He could've easily pulled away since I had no strength at all compared to him, but he didn't.

"Cell, please," I started.

"Like you've said before, Layrial, we've been through this sort of thing many times," he replied smoothly. "You're not the only one angered by actions here. I have nothing further to communicate with you."

"I think you do, Cell," I stated. At this point there was nothing to lose. I knew that I'd be heartbroken if he left and I had no closure to any of the stuff that happened. I needed to, at least, say goodbye. "You know that both of us are just denying inner feelings we have for each other."

"Let me stop you right here," Cell said. "If there was anything, as you claim, that I have felt then it was nothing but a fatal attraction to a woman whom I thought had a different potential than other human beings on this miserable planet. If you want to know right now if I have had any feelings for you other than the curiosity that has swelled in the depths of my existence then no, I have not. It was on your part a mere hope that I may be someone that could return such adoration as you have had for me. And now, if you don't mind, I wish to continue on."

What he said hurt like a nail being smacked with a sledgehammer. The funny thing is, though, it was poetic enough that it nearly made me cry because of how he said it, not completely what he had said. I wanted nothing more, though, than to just stop all of this right now and start over.

So, I did what any logical woman in my position would do. I reached up on the very tips of my toes and kissed him square on the lips. My feet were in pain, my leg was getting a cramp from stretching myself as far as I could, but I could feel the tension in his face loosen from the connection I had made.

Cell had lied to me. Partly, that is. He may have said some terrible comments to me that he probably convinced himself were true, but I knew that this…adoration he spoke of was indeed returned at least during some point in the past.

I should've expected the final reaction I received from him. I found myself stumbling away, my legs twisting around each other as he pushed me aside. I spun around quickly and looked up to him, my hair suddenly clinging to my face. Cell stood up straight, but I was surprised to see that his back was slightly curved—I had never seen him slouch. His head was turned away from me and he seemed to be looking at something on the ground.

I collected my thoughts and such and stood back up proudly to prove to him that he couldn't control me the way he thought he could. If I could have crossed my arms I would've, but the splint prevented me from doing so. Instead, I let my mouth take over—something I did all too soundly. "Well?"

"There is now 'well'," he replied. His head turned back to me and he looked a little…mean. "You underestimate me."

"No Cell, I think you underestimate yourself," I spat and briskly started walking away. If he was going to be like this then I wasn't going to try anymore. Time and time again I tried to apologize in any means I thought he'd accept, but it seems that even the furthest point I could reach wasn't enough for him and his stupid ego.

I started to slow down, though, thinking that he would start to follow me, to stop me from leaving him. However, when I turned around…Cell was gone. I halted and turned to where he had been standing. Everything was quiet and there was no sign of him, not even on the rooftops or in the sky. My heart started to sink to my stomach and I felt the urge to cry. I don't know if it was just my emotional side kicking in for such a terrible day or if I was truly hurt that he ditched me.

"Cell, you monster," I said to myself. "Look what you've done to me…"

My legs felt extremely wobbly and I wanted to just fall down. But before I could do so my eyes caught movement up ahead. My head tilted back up, tears almost blurring my vision, but I easily made out what was there. Those disgusting creatures had returned—fewer than before, but still as terrible as they had been twenty-or-so minutes ago.

"Come on," I said to them, my face a mess of sorrow. "Come and kill me…send me to the hell you came from."

I stood there and watched them slowly approached me. I had heard that before you die you think of your life and how it had been, how it could've been…how it should've been. If that was the case, then I was abnormal. I didn't see anything except those creatures limping my way. I felt broken, betrayed, denied. I had lost a good friend and my pride because of a stupid android. Everything I had fought to put behind me returned to destroy what was left of my being.

The zombies were no more than ten feet away. The one at the head of the gang reached his arm out and let out a dreadful moan. Their stench was almost more revolting than it had been the first time. Maybe the longer they lived being dead the more they stunk. Either way, I was ready for them to do what they wanted—suck my blood, break my neck, tear off my limbs, whatever they so chose.

The rotting hand was only inches from me now, as were a mass of other fingers ready to curl around any part of me they could reach. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes so I didn't have to stare death in the face.

The moaning came to a halt and I heard a sudden crunching sound, as if bones were being crushed. If I had been numb I would've thought I was dying, but I knew that wasn't the case. My right eye chanced a peak…and in a way I guess I should've been surprised at what I saw. A grayish-colored hand, an arm sleeved in green was directly in front of my face. My eyes open completely to see a length of flesh holding bits of bone inside. My stomach wanted to regurgitate what I had last eaten, but I forced it to behave.

"No," I heard that deep voice say. I still hadn't looked up since I already knew who was there. I probably should've because I wouldn't have been directly exposed to the sudden beam of light that blasted from Cell's hand, the wave storming out and sweeping away every single creature in front of us.

When the noise was over I let my eyes open again and look around. There was nothing but the street and what had been on it. Any sign of those zombies had been erased completely and I was free from the thought of them returning ever again. I quickly turned to Cell, but he looked down at me with the same hateful eyes.

"Do not say it," he said quickly. "If you think I'm that low to let those deplorable things attack you then you're gladly mistaken."

"Cell," I said and took his hand. He looked at it, as if examining the differences our hands had. "Why won't you admit what you really know?"


	13. The Finale

**My undeniable note: **Howdy people…I'm happy to say that I was much more into this chapter than I was the last one or two. I think you'll enjoy this one very much…oh yes, you will. And a wicked number to do this in, huh? 13…OOooo Its a long chapter, but I promise there's one more after this. In fact, its already written and ready to go, save for editting and such. Ah, and since I haven't in the past few posts, I shall respond to your wonderful review comments!

**SuperSanne: **I know it was an evil cliffhanger…but I'm evil like that and I love to make people guess. It's what I do best ;) However, forgive me if I hadn't been clear earlier on where the zombies and samurai came from. If you get a chance to download DBZ Movie 12, you'll see what I mean. During that movie there was a disturbance in Other World where basically all the dead people returned to the world of the living. In it Frieza, his Ginyu Force and other baddies like that show up, not to mention other people from the past like samurai, Romeo's Juliet, Hitler and his Nazi army and other random dead people—including zombies. Since Cell hadn't been seen at all in that movie, my friend had come up with the idea of being able to use that movie's plotline to re-introduce Cell without having to completely work around things like I had to in the original story since that was during the series itself. I hope that sums it up for you :) And I do recommend that movie…Gogeta is great.

**Aquasage:** You're very good at analyzing things ;) hehe. That's all I'll say. I don't mean to cheat you out of a reply, but…yeah, I need to keep my mouth shut for just a while longer…

**Draguna: **hehe, isn't that how you feel when you're reading this? You kinda feel like lighting a fire under Cell's butt to get him to change his tune. You should try writing it…I almost feel guilty trying to keep him in character because of it XD

**Reindeer Sausage:** hehe, your questions will be answered in this chapter. And I discovered you posted a fic as well—I must go read when I get a chance! Actually, since the last chapter is written and will be posted shortly after this one, I will have time now since…the story is over :(

**Thomas Drovin: **A very good statement—Cell is very complicated. He's damn arrogant and really ignorant in ways too. I love him. But remember how he was created—he's really fighting a huge war within himself and he can't decide which side should win. But you will have your answer with this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:** _The Finale_

There was a long bout of silence. Overhead I heard a few crows cawing as they flew by, but other than that it was like I was standing in a ghost town without even the company of a tumbleweed passing through the narrow, deserted street. The android was there physically, but I wondered if he was honestly there mentally. His eyes remained focused on my hand and I thought that maybe I had caused him to go into shock or something of that nature.

Saying anything more to push him to give me any sort of answer would've been a mistake, so I refrained from doing but standing there holding his hand. His skin, though different in color than my own, was smooth and polished, as if he never picked up a grain of sand in his life—however long that had actually been.

Without warning there was the sound of a jet fighters zooming overhead. I forced myself to tear my gaze off of his angelic face so I could look up to certain my assumption. Four flew past leaving a white streamed cloud behind them. I made a guess that they were going to fight off whatever dead creature was currently causing havoc.

For however long we were standing there was longer than I thought would have come about, not to mention longer than my patience could stand. I mentally urged him to say something, but his face, eyes now closed, gave me no expression. Finally, though, his hand pulled away from mine and curled into a lose fist.

"Its time," he said at last, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. "Farewell, dear Layrial."

The "dear" part had me a bit confused, but he was once again ignoring any sort of comment towards my question. He was a coward…maybe not in the physical sense, but most definitely in any other aspect of his nature. He was afraid of saying something that went against his ultimate design. Maybe he felt that if he expressed whatever was truly on his mind he'd be damned for eternity because he was going against his life's original purpose.

"You, Cell, are a coward," I said finally. What was he going to do; kill me?

Cell had turned to leave once again, but he stopped, his shoulders tensing. The "C" word, as I'm sure he called it, was like telling him to fuck off in any regular human language. I had called him a coward once before and I immediately regretted it. Though knowing that the worst punishment he could give me was putting me in a state within an inch of my life I stood my ground firmly and waited for the attack.

"I am not a coward," he replied rather calmly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh?" I said. "Then why is it that you always manage to find a way to back out of that topic?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't _know_ why I'm interested in you? Hmm? Is your brain capable of handling that, Layrial?" he asked, his voice a little more tense now.

"Stop throwing back the insults, Cell," I told him. "By now if you don't know what your feelings are towards me then you're not as intelligent as I once thought you were. That, and you're only strength is your unnatural power. If that's the case, then you're no different than those dead men you just killed."

Cell turned around to face me and brought his hand up. I felt like my life at that current moment was being played out in slow motion. I watched his fingers wrap around my neck, but they didn't tighten like they had in the past. He merely stood there with his arm stretched out, his hand clutching my throat loosely, and his eyes looking very soft, very thoughtful.

"I wish I knew why I can't kill you, human," he said. "I wish I could just do it and rid myself of the pain and torment you've put me through."

"The pain and torment _you've_ been in," I replied, my voice cracking from the way this conversation was going. I know he mentioned that I tormented him before because of how I somehow intrigued him, but to make it sound like I stood there and beat him with a cane made me feel utterly disillusioned.

"Yes," he replied. His other hand came up then and pushed away my hair; his fingers kept the locks tangled between them and his palm rested on the back of my head. "I hate you so much," he replied softly, "yet during the time I was in Hell I thought of you often, wondering what you were doing, wondering why you made me feel different than normal when I was around you…when I touched you."

"Cell," I said trying to stop him. I knew my voice was shaking. "Please stop…you're scaring me."

And he was. The way he was talking almost sounded as if he tipped the scale completely. He sounded like he had suddenly gone insane and in mere moments he was going to break my neck after he finished his little speech. My eyes were frozen on his mouth as he spoke, but I waited for his lips to form a smile, a last signal I'd get right before he would kill me.

"Layrial…I wanted you to come with me," he said. "Why did you refuse?"

My memory quickly searched all the moments I had spent with him. Yes, now I remember. He wanted me to go to wherever his "work" led him; from planet to planet he'd carry me along as whatever he wanted me to be…his mate? His bride? His slave? I don't know…but I knew why I had declined.

"Because you're a monster…"

"So you've said only moments ago," he said, his brow furrowing. "Don't think I hadn't heard you. Then again, perhaps it was lucky for you that you had made such a rude comment because I was going to come back and slap your face off your head. Instead, I saved your life for the fourth time today."

My good arm began to shake. I'm not quite sure why—whether it was fear or nervousness or the thought of what he had intended to do to me—but I couldn't help but still wait for that smile to appear on his face.

Although his hand finally left my neck I wasn't relieved…I was still scared as all hell. I had been in the presence of men before…I wasn't as innocent as some may think; but the way Cell was acting confused me beyond my wildest imagination. The tips of his fingers rand down my collar bone, down my breast and to my hip. He put pressure on the small of my back and pulled me to him.

Before I knew it my mouth was attached to his, and though I had been scared of him and had a distinct impression that this was the end of everything, I kissed him back. It was the most passionate, gentlest, most sensitive kiss I think Cell had and could have created.

"Layrial," he whispered.

I leaned my head away so my eyes could try to catch his, but I didn't see that beautiful color that brightened his face. They were closed and his head leaned against mine so his mouth was at my ear. "Please tell me why you think me a monster?"

My heart stopped, skipped a beat, and then stopped again. I could instantly feel the blood rushing through my body and my hands, (which had managed to rest on his chest), became clammy.

My voice shuddered when I tried to softly exhale…why was I so nervous all of the sudden? I knew the answer, but my heart didn't want to tell him. He was either trying very hard to be as romantic as one such as himself could get or this was a sub-plot to get me to fall for him once more before he destroyed the world.

Finally, though, I answered him; "You've murdered people because you hate that they exist. You take pride in seeing others suffer under your hands…including me."

"No," he said and pulled away.

I looked at him and waited for him to continue. I could feel a tear stinging my eye.

He smiled and released me, taking a step back and looking at me with…adoration. "You just helped me answer my own question," he said. "I can't bear to see you suffer…that is why I could never follow through with killing you."

I didn't know what to say…until my eyes caught something above his head. What hadn't been there before was now as clear as the nose on my face. A golden halo hovered above his crowned head, and it seemed that he was completely unaware of it.

"Cell…you have a halo," I pointed out.

He glanced up, his eyes forcing themselves to look up to their utmost limit. "So I do," he said. "Perhaps I've overstayed my welcome."

When I blinked and saw him standing before me I felt like I was dying a very slow and painful death. I didn't want him to leave. As much as I reviled him, as much as he had hurt me both physically and mentally, I wasn't prepared for him to go so soon.

"Cell, I need you to stay…"

For a split second Cell's entire body faded out and then returned. He gave me a genuine smile, his pearly-white teeth showing through between pale lips. He leaned down once again and kissed me as gently as he had before. Cell was going to disappear before my very eyes and I'd never see him again.

"Cell, thank you for saving me…all those times," I told him, trying to get every last bit of what was on my mind into the few moments we had left.

"You, Layrial, should be thanking yourself," he replied. When I gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "You kept me from destroying this planet. You saved your world."

"I…" The tear in my eye jumped out onto my face when I saw his body blink again, only this time he didn't come back to his full color. I could almost have sworn he was becoming more and more transparent.

Cell leaned down and put his lips to my ear one last time. They barely made contact, causing a small tickle, but I didn't move. "Je t'aime, Layrial," he said suavely.

And then, Cell was gone.


	14. Life Goes On

**One Last Note: **….will be after the chapter XD

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_Life Goes On_

My hands were no longer shaking, but hanging casually at my sides. My gaze remained straight forward, the street ahead looking quiet, but not as spooky as it had been only moments ago. I felt like I was in a bit of a daze that I couldn't snap out of. It may sound strange, but I felt as if I was standing there and seeing what was around me in reality, but at the same time imagining other things.

One such thing being Cell; he had only been standing there moments ago…seconds ago…and now he was gone. It seemed that I was reliving the moment I awoke after the Cell Games all those years ago, only this time, I had seem him fade away right before my eyes.

I know I had been shedding tears while it happened, but for whatever reason I was fine with it now. Cell was gone and most likely for good this time, even though I had thought that the first time he died. Maybe it was because this time I had closure—it didn't just all blow up in my face and end, in both the literal and figurative sense.

And then there was what he said to me…it was in some sort of foreign language, I think, but I knew not of what it meant. It was short and simple, but though my heart wanted to think of it as one thing, I figured it was just some sort of snide comment he wanted to leave me with.

I started walking down the street without really knowing it. My arm was in pain, but I pushed that thought aside. If I could just get to a restaurant or something where I could sit down and have something to drink, I think I would have felt ten times better.

As I walked more towards the center of town, I noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary. No zombies, no samurai, no ancient airplanes…it was just…normal. A few people were cleaning up the streets and others were walking back home or to their cars (I assumed), but none of them looked like they had been or were dead. I knew it wasn't a dream because my arm was very much broken…and besides, I knew better than to think odd things couldn't happen.

I slowed my walking down when a man approached me. He had been standing next to a car and then looked up in time to see me walk by. I saw him look at my arm, but after what had happened that day I was prepared to sock him one if I had to.

"You alright?" he asked in a decent manner.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Do you need a ride back somewhere? You look like you went through hell."

I wanted to tell him, yeah, you want to hear just how much hell I've gone through? But I just agreed and thanked him. I had no fear anymore of simple things like taking a ride from a stranger…not after what I've gone through twice now.

I sat silently in the passenger seat for a good five minutes as the kind man slowly drove down the streets of the town, trying hard to avoid unusual obstacles in the road. He tried to make simple conversation, but I just nodded and gave simple answers if he asked a question or two. Thankfully he didn't ask what happened to me—he was smart enough, it seemed that he knew that I wasn't in a mood to talk and explain myself.

I was looked out the window, watching people trudging back to wherever they had run off from, when I saw someone oddly familiar. "Stop the car!" I said loudly and he immediately slammed on the breaks.

"What!" He asked in fear that I had seen something terribly wrong and dangerous.

I didn't answer him and bolted out of the car, not even bothering to close the door behind me. "Toshi!" I hollered as I jogged back up the street, waving my good arm at the same time.

I caught his attention rather quickly. He looked a frightful mess, his pants and shirt torn to near shreds and his hair tossed around like he had been in bed for days, but he was very much alive and blood free.

"Layrial!" He called back and started running towards me.

When we met we collided into a tight hug. He picked me up and turned around 180 degrees and paused a moment before setting me down. I didn't let go of him just yet, my mind trying to get it to sink in that he was in fact alive or I was now completely insane.

"Layrial, I'm so glad you're safe," he said. "When I woke up and saw you weren't there I was so damn scared."

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Well, except for this, but I'll live."

"Well, it looks like you were able to take care of it for the most part," he replied. I decided not to tell him Cell did it for me. "Thank God this is over…It was the weirdest thing though. One minute I thought I was being tortured and killed by those…disgusting things and next thing I knew I was sitting up in the middle of the street."

I knew that somehow the same thing happened to him that had happened to me. If there was a way to wish people back to life back when the Cell Games had concluded then I was sure it was possible to do so again, and I was pretty certain that's how Toshi was alive once again.

I simply nodded and looked over his shoulder, my mind playing tricks on me and saying that I might have seen Cell if I looked hard enough. "All of those dead people have gone back to where they came from," I said solemnly.

"Cell too?" He asked, a little fearful of my answer.

"Yes," I replied softly. "Cell too…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks have gone by. My arm is three weeks away from getting out of the plaster cast that was put on it later that day when Toshi and I had made it to a hospital once things in the world had calmed down. My class inquired nearly every day as to what happened, but I told them that I'm a huge klutz and couldn't run without tripping over my own two feet. They didn't believe me of course, but they knew that would be the only answer they'd get out of me.

Surprisingly, but thankfully at the same time, none of them asked if I had bumped into Cell. Neither my mother nor father made any hint of wondering that same question, so I never told them. I don't plan on it either. The only person that knows is Toshi, but he didn't know of the ending. He doesn't need to know.

I had actually consented in giving Toshi a chance. We went out for dinner the weekend after the afterworld opened up and released every being to have ever died. I'm glad to say that it went very well. I opened my mind up to letting him try to get me to live again and I'm proud to say that I've never been happier—and that's the truth. I discovered that we had a lot more in common than just being teachers; Toshi saw me for who I really was, not for being 'the girl who had been kidnapped by Cell.'

Speaking of Cell, I discovered what he had said to me that last time I saw him. When the havoc was over and I was safely tucked away in my own house, I logged onto my computer and did a search. I typed in what I hoped to be the spelling of the words he spoke, and although they were wrong by two letters, I found their meaning.

"I love you."

Cell, after eight years and several battles and struggles with me, had finally come out and said what I somehow always knew was true. Though he didn't say it in a language I'd immediately understand, it was good enough for me. It wasn't characteristic for Cell to say something bluntly…he had to make me think until the very end.

It was fitting, though, because he had chosen a language that suited those very words. It was French, the romance language of love. Cell, was very poetic and romantic in his own way, even though he had killed thousands of people at one point during his life. And so I was able to give up the thought of him and move on. He still entered my thoughts every now and then, but I never wondered "what if?"

Cell was in the past…and I still had my whole life ahead of me. I doubted I'd ever see him again, even in the afterlife, but knowing that I had been able to get a mass murderer and an android at that to fall for me, was the greatest feeling in the world; especially, when I had lived long enough to let me see the sunset on another day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

**That Final Note I spoke of earlier…**: Again, I thank all of my wonderful reviewers who kept up with this story. It is shorter than the other and I wish it hadn't ended so soon, but it had to. After all, Movie 12 only lasted a day, so there's only so much horror I could put Layrial through in one afternoon ;)

In case you didn't pull it out, though I'm sure you guys did 'cause you're really good at guessing my strategies, Toshi returned via dragon balls. During the movie the gang had summoned Shenron…Shenlong…Shenrong…whatever and was going to make a wish, though that didn't work out. At the end of the movie, the last scene was the dragon asking if anyone had a wish, and though they never said what that wish was, I decided it'd be wishing people back again.

And I'm sure most of you are jumping with joy at Cell's final words to Layrial. See, the conflict I've been having is a logical one—I wanted him to admit his feelings, but at the same time sacrificing his character's nature would've hurt me something awful. So I compromised—Cell said it, but he did, what I thought was true to his being, in a different language. After all, its charming, isn't it? ;) Though I'm sure most of you still want to get your hands on Toshi's neck…but trust me, he's not a bad guy. He really likes Layrial. hehe

I wanted to post this after I got some reactions to chapter 13, but I figured you guys have been so patient with my recently slow posts that it wasn't right to deprive you of the ending. I wish it wasn't over though….but I've said that already. If you guys have questions, feel free to ask either by email or through this and I'll reply to you. I'm thinking I pretty much covered everything, but I'm noted for missing one or two things from time to time. So until next time, (if there is one for Cell), ciao my friends.


End file.
